Star Crossed
by Myth Queen
Summary: Freyja's arrangement with her dwarf lovers has caused huge scandal in Asgard, but it has stood for years. until something drastic changes, and long-hidden feelings are revealed as tragedy looms. Spinoff of mine and Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl's "The Gathering Storm." Coauthored by Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl and part of our "Shadows and Regrets" universe. Warnings within.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a spinoff of The Gathering Storm, and starts after chaper 20 of that fic.**

**As for warnings, this fic includes discussions/implications of a sexual nature, as well as discussions of rape and a main character death.**

**#**

Freyja strode into the dwarves' shop. Both Brokk and Eitri were minding the storefront, but since there were no customers to be seen, Freyja shut the door and locked it, turning over the sign in the window to indicate that they were closed. Neither of the dwarves protested, although as Brokk came forward to take her hand and lead her into the back, Eitri flipped the sign over again and unlocked the door.

_I suppose they want me to 'thank' them individually... _Freyja thought as she and Brokk went downstairs. To her surprise, however, instead of going to the bed, Brokk took her to the kitchen and grabbed a fur coat to wrap around her shoulders after she sat.

"Would you care for some wine or ale?"

"No, thank you..." She was surprised he didn't want to get straight down to business – usually he had no time to chat!

"It's been a while since we've seen each other." Brokk sat down across from her and took her hand in his. "You are here to speak about your daughter?"

"She told me nothing happened when she spent the night."

"Nothing did," the dwarf said quickly, as though afraid Freyja would get the wrong idea.

"I came to thank you for that."

"You don't have to thank us for doing the right thing. If I may ask, Freyja..." Brokk spoke hesitantly. "Why did you allow her to believe she was sired by one of us, when that was not the case? I understand that you were forced, and keeping that from her in childhood made sense, but she is a grown woman now."

Freyja's face paled. She opened and closed her mouth a few times. "Who told you?"

Brokk winced. "I apologise, that was tactless."

_ "Who told you?"_

"Sigyn. She was upset, I am not certain she was even fully aware of what she was saying."

Freyja buried her head in her hands. "She should never have found out."

"How did she?"

"I told her." Freyja glanced up to see Brokk shaking his head. "What?"

"If you didn't want her to know, why did you tell her?"

"Because I _had_ to! Because she needed to know the truth." Freyja was well aware of how contradictory she was being, and that only made her angry. "Because _you_ went and blabbed about not being her father!"

"I never said I would have that pretense. Although it's ironic, that the only one of your daughters not kin to me is the only one that would accept it when she thought she was."

"And whose fault is that?"

Brokk scowled. "What exactly is that supposed to mean? Eitri and I made it _very_ clear that we would _sire_ your children, not be fathers to them!"

"Then why are you complaining that my daughters dislike you?"

"You never had a problem with the arrangement, why are they different?"

"Because they are not me! I never thought I needed a man, but the only father figure they have is their uncle. I would think that it's enough for them, but apparently they don't agree." Freyja stood up. "Now are we going to bicker or are you going to accept my thanks for _not_ violating my child?"

"_Violating_?" Brokk repeated in anger. "You think that we would touch her without her consent? When she didn't want it?"

"That is not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Brokk stood up as well. Despite being tall for a dwarf, Freyja towered two inches over him. "What did you mean, Freyja?"

"I am just emotionally volatile at the moment Brokk, I didn't mean anything!"

The dwarf stared at her hard for a long moment. "Why did you never tell me that you were forced? I could have been more gentle!"

Freyja took a deep breath. "I share my body with you. Not my soul. That is something I am never doing again."

Brokk shook his head. "I thought I meant more to you than an outlet for physical pleasure..." His eyes were sad.

Freyja held her head high. "And what else did you believe lay between us?"

"At the very least, trust."

Freyja snorted. "Trust is usually associated with fidelity, something neither of us has ever bothered with."

"Fidelity to what?" Brokk challenged. "I trust my mother but I do not lie with her, let alone exclusively."

Freyja opened her mouth to argue, but the dwarf had a point. "I did not need your gentleness, Brokk. All I needed was for you to stop when I told you to, and you did do that."

Brokk toyed with his beard a moment. "So you trusted me to stop."

"Whatever you want." Freyja shook her head, sighing. "I don't want to fight with you right now."

"But neither do you _want_ to lie with me. You just think you owe it to me for not touching Sigyn."

"I owe no man my body!"

"I did not say you did! Freyja! What I am saying is that right now _I_ would rather talk!" Brokk's voice was raised with frustration.

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Then go. Go and don't come back."

Freyja's jaw dropped.

"I always fancied my brother and I friends at least to you, my lady. Do you think those gifts I had given you were payments?"

"That's how it started!"

"But that's not where I thought we were now!"

"Then where do you think we are?" Freyja shouted. "Huh? Where are we? What are we? And don't you dare say that you love me! Don't you dare ask me to love you!"

Brokk's shoulders sagged. Freyja frowned. She had never seen him look so sad! "Freyja, I do love you."

The goddess turned away.

"I have to tell you. I'm dying."

Freyja froze.

"Dwarves aren't like the Aesir and Vanir. We live long but we fall ill. I have been feeling poorly of late, so I went to the healers. I have a mass growing in my brain. I'll be dead within a matter of weeks."

Freyja turned back slowly. "Please be lying."

"No one wishes that I was more than me."

Freyja threw her arms around the dwarf. She couldn't believe it! Brokk returned her embrace weakly. She struggled to think of something to say.

"I can count the amount of people who will be at my funeral on one hand."

Freyja buried her face in his shoulder. "Do you want to get married?"

Brokk shook his head. "I might, if I thought you were saying for any other reason than to assuage your own conscience."

"I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person."

A sigh. "Selfishness is not uniquely yours."

Freyja looked up, hoping for a brief moment that he had lied to her after all... The fear in his eyes dashed that hope. "What's going to happen?"

"Eitri will keep the shop."

"But..." Freyja trailed off. What _could_ she say- 'I don't want you to die'? 'It's not fair'? Brokk knew all that...

"It's not fair that I'm putting this on you, not with all else that is happening in your life." Brokk attempted to release her, but she just held him tighter.

"You've been the only man who has never run away from me."

"I'm sure Eitiri will be happy to know you're not counting him."

Freyja managed to laugh. "Sometimes I think of the two of you as one."

Brokk chuckled. "We _are_ similar in many ways... I don't know how he'll cope without me. He and I have always shared everything." He met Freyja's eyes seriously. "Will you watch out for him, as best you can, after..."

Freyja nodded, eyes brimming.

"I regret not trying a little harder... to be a proper father."

"I never would have let you."

He looked at her, true fear in his eyes. "Will I have your companionship until the end?"

Freyja nodded. "Of course. I can move in if you want. Or you can move in with me. The stairs..."

"I'm not a cripple or elderly."

"Whatever you want, I'll do it."

"Just... be there when I need you."

"I will."

Brokk took her hand; she clasped it in both of hers. They stood in silence for a while.

"Do you need anything?"

"We're in my home, and you're offering _me_ refreshments?" Brokk laughed. "I could use some tea, I suppose..."

She continued holding his hand as they headed to the kitchen, putting her free arm around him. He leaned into her, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: There is reference to past incest-rape in this chapter.**

**#**

"Mother! Where have you been?" Idunn marched into Freyja's room, looking overwrought and exhausted. "I've been looking everywhere for you! There is a mass of rumours and news to be told. Last night, at the feast- Why are you packing?"

Freyja knew her eyes were dry, but she turned her back anyway, so that her second-eldest (_She's my eldest now. Hnossa's dead_.) wouldn't see the despair etched in her face. "I'm going to stay with the dwarves for a while."

"What?" Idunn's pretty face distorted with disgust.

"You heard me."

"Wha- _why_?! I know you spend occasional _nights_ there," Idunn's nose wrinkled in distaste, "But actually going to _stay_ with them? What purpose could that _possibly_ serve, Mother?!"

"Because Brokk needs me."

Idunn rolled her eyes. "Mor, you owe _him_ nothing-"

"He's dying."

Idunn's jaw dropped. "...What?"

"Brokk is dying. According to the healers, he'll be dead in a few weeks. So I am going to stay with him until the end." Freyja's shoulders sagged. "I don't suppose you understand?"

"No." Idunn folded her arms, setting her jaw stubbornly. "I don't _want_ to... but... I am not glad he is dying, however many times I might have said otherwise." The last words were spoken slowly, as if with an effort.

Freyja turned and studied her daughter. "I think it would do good if you tried-"

"I said I wasn't glad he was dying, I didn't say that I want to be reconciled with the father who never wanted to be my father."

Freyja sighed. "Idunn-"

"What do you want me to say?! Brokk's never been interested in me, or any of my sisters. I _am_ sad that he is dying, but I cannot forget that he ignored me- and all of us- until our marriages."

"Alright."

Idunn sank down onto the bed. "And I _can't_ forget that..."

Freyja frowned and turned to her daughter, who was looking studiously at the floor. "What?"

"Sigyn spent the night there. With them. They have no respect-"

"Idunn, nothing happened when Sigyn stayed with them."

"How do you know?"

"She told me. As did Brokk. He at least would not conceal that from me."

"How would you know?"

"Because I know my dwarves, Idunn. And I know when they lie. A benefit from knowing them so long."

Idunn sighed. "I wish I could believe that."

"Sigyn's word does not convince you either?"

Idunn shook her head.

"Then maybe you should actually talk with her."

"I don't know what to say to her anymore... Mother... she says you _do_ know who fathered her? you always told us you didn't..."

Freyja let out a long sigh. "It's easier to say that I do not."

"Why? What could possibly be so terrible?" Idunn's face was perplexed, but Freyja wouldn't even look at her!

"I just told Sigyn the truth, don't ask me to relive it again."

"Mor-"

"Idunn."

"Mor, I know you were forced, you told me that, how can a _name_ change things so much?"

Freyja's expression darkened; Idunn actually shivered.

"Believe me, Idunn, a name can change everything." Freyja's voice was hollow.

"Was he at least punished?"

"Yes. Yes, that he was."

Idunn frowned, studying the crows feet that had just started to recently appear around her mother's eyes. "Why do you look so sad?"

"He did not truly deserve to be punished, and the true culprit may never face justice."

"Mor, what _are_ you talking about?!"

"I've said too much." Freyja sighed. She sat down and took her daughter's hands. "Idunn, forcing me _was_ his punishment. He had no choice in the matter, it was as the same as if we both were raped that night. No, we _were_ both raped that night. The coercion he faced was exactly the same as if he was physically forced."

"How could somebody be _forced_ to do something like that?"

"I will not burden you with more knowledge of this."

"No, you'll just leave me with a mind full of burning questions!"

Freyja stood up. "I am not talking about this anymore, not now. I need to finish packing. My dwarves need me."

"_Your_ dwarves." Idunn rolled her eyes. "Do _they_ know you refer to them as such?"

"I... I do not know. I suppose I'll have to ask them."

"Do they call you 'their' Vanir, then?" Idunn's words were a challenge.

"They might. But it doesn't matter, Idunn. If they do it's just a pet name. "

Idunn toyed with the ends of her blonde hair. Freyja opened her wardrobe and collected three of her least flamboyant gowns. Idunn folded her hands into her lap. "He really is dying, isn't he?"

"Did you think I was lying? "

Idunn shrugged. "You could have been. To try to get us to play nice."

"It's the truth. I know you don't like him, but he helped me lot."

"If you want... I could come, help you settle in... and I suppose I could visit every few days." Idunn twisted her hands. She didn't want to, but Brokk _was_ her father. Technically.

"Brokk would appreciate that." Freyja said fervently.

"Mor... is he going to suffer?"

"I don't know."

"I can talk with the other girls, too. See if any of them will at least bring flowers or something."

"Thank you." Freyja stared at her hands for a long moment. "Why do these things always happen to me? What great sin have I committed... Oh, that's right. I'm a whore."

"Mother!" Idunn's hands flew to her mouth. "That is _not_ true!"

Freyja looked at her, lines of sorrow and weariness etched at the corners of her eyes. Idunn was startled. She had never considered her mother old before! "I betrayed Ve with one of Chthon's servants after only three weeks of marriage. I never truly knew who Hnossa's father was."

Idunn's jaw dropped. "You never told us that."

"How could I?" Freyja's voice was dead, broken. "Hnossa had enough problems without having to doubt..."

"If he was a servant of Chthon, maybe you had a spell cast on you."

"Doubtfully. I was just a selfish, horrible-" she broke off, tears in her eyes.

Idunn put her arms around her mother. "You are not. You were only eighteen then. And you have _never_ been selfish, in any time that I recall."

"Then you do not recall much."

Idunn sighed. "Are you just going to sit here feeling sorry for yourself, Mor? Thinking that you're useless isn't going to help Brokk."

"You're right." Freyja stood. "I think I have enough clothes for a few days at least."

Idunn linked her arm through Freyja's. "I'll come with you."

Freaks smiled her gratitude. They walked together to the dwarves shop, but Idunn hesitated before entering. When she did, she saw that Brokk and Eitri were both helping customers. Freyja walked through the store without giving them a second glance. Idunn was more hesitant to follow. She peered curiously at the shop's wares- she'd never really paid attention to their skill before, and was shocked at the range of products they could craft. She was just reaching for a lovely, but deadly-looking, dagger, unable to stop herself, when Eitri spoke behind her.

"What are you doing here, Lady Idunn?"

Idunn jumped and turned. "I- Mother asked me to walk with her."

Eitri eyed her critically. "You admire my handiwork?"

Idunn pressed her lips tightly together. Her 'uncle' wasn't going to get any praise from her until he started treating her sisters that he had sired like his daughters! "The gifts that the triplets got on their weddings. Were those made by you or him?"

Eitri's brow furrowed. "What were the gifts again?"

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention."

Eitiri shrugged minutely. "It was always Brokk who gave gifts. He did choose some of my wares at times. But-" he cut off.

Idunn arched a brow. "But what?"

"I suppose I will have to take over that now, for his sake." He blinked back tears.

Idunn's heart went out to him, but it didn't make her soften. "Why bother? We don't keep them."

"I have said the same but Brokk is comforted by the fact you no longer destroy them in front of us."

"If you were in our situation- if your father had ignored you until your marriage- would you not be angry?"

Eitiri's brows rose. "Lady, there is no word in dwarfish for 'father'. Where we come from, mothers have all rights. Fathers do not exist."

Idunn blinked rapidly. "That sounds foolish to me."

"Brokk always believed it was because the women grew tired of having their men abandon them with babies." Eitiri shrugged. "It is our way. To the women of my home realm, the notion of fathers would seem foolish."

"Is that your and Brokk's justification for ignoring my sisters and I? That it was your peoples' custom?"

"We made it clear to your mother that we would not be fathers, and she made it clear to us that she did not want us to be. And I stand by that agreement. Brokk has had regrets... Especially now."

Idunn folded her arms. "Mother told us of your deal."

"Then why so angry?"

"It wasn't easy growing up in Asgard, where most people have _two_ parents, and you only having one! Not that I expect _you_ to understand that." Idunn folded her arms.

"Even if Brokk had wanted a deeper part in your lives, Freyja never would have allowed it."

Idunn had to admit that it sounded like her mother.

"He has wanted to break dwarfish traditions and marry her for years. Since before Lady Sigyn was born."

Idunn's jaw dropped. "He actually proposed?!"

"You mother was furious, the first few times. And then she started treating it like a joke. I am not sure what hurt him more..."

"Then why continue seeing her?"

Eitri shrugged. "Love makes fools of men."

"And what about you?"

"I have never felt that way. I know she would never return it."

Idunn sighed, knowing Eitri was right but not wanting to voice it.

"And what of you? What are you doing here? You never come here unless it us in anger."

"Mother is upset."

Eitiri narrowed his eyes, looking disbelieving. "And that concerns you because...?"

Idunn's lips pressed tight. "My mother concerns me more than you!"

"Do you even intend to see Brokk?" His voice was even.

Idunn looked away guilty. "Why should I?" she muttered petulantly. "Just because he's dying doesn't mean I forgive him."

Stony silence answered her.

"How is he?" She was genuinely curious, but her voice came out more sullen than she had intended.

Eitiri shook his head. "I have work to do."

"Answer the question!" Idunn scowled. "Please," she added as an afterthought.

"My brother is dying. I am not going to stand here listening to your scorn!"

Neither of them had noticed that Brokk had come within earshot. Freyja hovered just behind him, loking nervous. Brokk looked from his brother to his daughter, his eyes weary.

"What is going on in here?"

Idunn's shoulders hunched and she scowled. Let Etiri explain!

Eitri, however, looked at the floor. "Nothing," was the only word he muttered.

Brokk frowned between them, and then turned to Freyja. "I expect we'll be busy for a while. Perhaps you can come back later?"

"Are you sure?"

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'm not dying today."

Freyja responded with a very passionate kiss that made Idunn look away. "I'll be back."

Brokk nodded. Eitri turned his face away. Freyja took Idunn's arm again as they left.

#

"Can't this wait?" Nanna complained as all of the Freyjadottirs minus Sigyn waited in Idunn's house for Sigyn to arrive. "I have all sorts of things to do for the wedding! And I can't find Mor anywhere."

Idunn shook her head. "This is very important. Mor is... Well, Mor is going to need a little extra support for a bit."

"What's wrong?" Var asked, bouncing her baby girl, Skaldi, on her knee.

"Let's wait for Sigyn. I don't want to have to explain this more than once."

"Explain what?" Sign, eyes tired, walked slowly to join her sisters, a wan smile on her face.

Lofn scooted over on the sofa to make room for her, and she gratefully sat. She didn't look at Idunn. The eldest sister opened her mouth, but Syn started talking first.

"Sigyn, did you go and spend the night at those _dwarves'_ shop?" she demanded.

"I... It's complicated." Sigyn mumbled.

"What?" Nanna looked confused. "Why would you go there? It's not like they've ever been fathers to us!"

"Can we-" Idunn started.

"Neither of them fathered Sigyn," Lofn interrupted, looking angry and disgusted.

"What?" Nanna looked at Sigyn, her face falling into horror. "Sigyn- you _didn't_!"

"No, I didn't!" Sigyn cried.

"But you spent the night with them!" Snorta replied. "What were you _thinking_?"

Sigyn buried her face in her hands. "Nothing happened! I was upset, I didn't know where else-"

"If you were mad at Mor, you could have gone to Uncle Frey's house, or your own!" Var put her baby on the floor, glaring at her younger sister. "Or any of our houses, or the palace chambers. You didn't need to go _there_!"

"I couldn't!"

"Why not?"

"Because all of you would ask questions that I didn't want to answer!" Sigyn shouted, making all of her sisters jump; she never lost control like this! "Frey has been in on it from the beginning, and I couldn't be alone! Why did I go to the dwarves? Yes, I went there to engage in carnal sin, but I wasn't thinking, they saw that and they didn't do anything! Why would I do that? Because I just found out that I was conceived when Mother was _raped_ and I just didn't want to think! I couldn't stay at my house or go to the palace because Njord is here and guess what? _He_ raped _me_, years ago and he was going to try it again just a few days ago until Brokk interrupted. SO NOW YOU KNOW!"

Var's baby was crying, she was so scared by all the noise. Sigyn's sisters all stared at her in shock as her expression slowly went from angry to horrified. Syn was the first to gather her wits. She put a shaky arm around Sigyn, who had buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, Sigs," Nanna whispered, tears in her eyes. She hurriedly went over to her and hugged her the best she could. Soon all of the Freyjadottirs were gathered around their sister, hugging her and crying. Var picked little Skaldi off the floor and tried to soothe her. Eventually, Sigyn raised her head, wiping tears off her face. She couldn't think what to say though.

"When?" Syn asked her softly.

"At Var's wedding," Sigyn mumbled.

Var went white. "I had no idea! Sigyn..."

"I'm sorry," Sigyn leaned into her sisters' embraces. "I didn't mean to say it like this."

Idunn stroked her little sister's hair, furious and confused. With all this suddenly dumped on her sisters... She couldn't tell them about Brokk, not now! Sigyn needed comfort!

Resolving to go and visit Brokk herself later, _not_ his _brother_, she focused her attention back on her family.

"I miss Hnossa." Nanna murmured suddenly.

"So do I," Sigyn murmured. "She always knew what to do."

Idunn's eyes filled. _I have no idea what to do._ She toyed with the idea of going to get Freyja, but that wasn't fair, she had enough to worry about... D_oes Mor even know what happened to Sigyn?_

"And he tried it again?" Nanna's voice was wobbly. "Maybe we had better stop hating the dwarves so much..."

Sigyn nodded, her voice sharp as broken glass. "Be glad that Mother at least _wanted_ to conceive all of you."

Idunn sighed. Her sisters winced. Sigyn hid her face again.

"I'm sorry. "

"Don't be. You're in shock." Idunn took Sigyn's hand.

"What did you call us here for? I hope that it was not just for me."

"No." Idunn shook her head. "But it's not appropriate now."

Sjofn frowned. "That's not an answer."

"What is it?" Sigyn pressed.

Idunn hesitated. "Mor will be living with the dwarves for a few months."

They all glanced at each other in confusion.

"Brokk is dying."

Shocked exclamations were shared among the group. Nanna pressed her hands to her mouth, Sigyn went pale, the triplets had identical expressions of disbelief. Var busied herself checking Skaldi's diaper. Lofn leaned back, jaw open.

Syn was the first to recover. "We don't owe him anything."

"It's still sad," Snorta retorted. "Poor Mor... I know she cares a lot more than she lets on."

"I don't care," Syn muttered. "Nothing has to change."

Nanna reached into her pocked and pulled out a small box. Idunn recognised the type as being from the dwarves' wares. Her youngest sister opened it and frowned at the jewel inside. "I'm going to keep it."

Lofn nodded. "In a way, I wish I'd kept mine."

"I kept mine," Var admitted. "I didn't tell you, because I thought I was betraying you all."

"But you smashed it beneath your heel. I saw you." Sigyn's brows knit.

"I had a necklace made that looked like it. I wanted to keep it."

Snorta shifted uncomfortably. "You're not the only one."

"I smashed mine," Syn said.

"I sold mine," Sjofn added.

"Mine wasn't even from them," Sigyn wrapped her arms around herself. She glanced round at her sisters. "Why did none of you ever tell me that I wasn't conceived by the dwarves?"

Var sighed. "I can't speak for the others, but I thought it kinder that you didn't know."

"It probably was," Sigyn admitted.

"How did you find out anyway," Snotra ventured warily. "Did Mor tell you, or...?"

"Brokk was the one who told me that I was no kin to him. But Mor did tell me what happened."

Idunn winced. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sigyn shook her head.

Nanna hugged Sigyn's knees. "I didn't know either. So at least not everybody in the family knew and didn't tell you, right?"

Sigyn smiled fondly at her. "At least there's that."

"Well," Idunn got to her feet. "While we're all here, we do have a few more things to discuss. First, the dwarves. I was thinking, we need to make sure Mor is getting a decent meal-"

"They're actually very good cooks," Sigyn sighed.

Idunn processed the information for a while. "They're probably not going to want to cook. So we can draw up a schedule for the eight of us to take them meals, as long as nobody objects." She waited. There was no movement from her sisters. "All right... If you don't want to do it, just let me know, alright? Secondly," here Idunn paused again. "Secondly, what are we going to do about Njord?"

Sigyn looked up. "What?"

"He is not getting away with what he did," Idunn said firmly.

Sigyn shook her head. "No. None of you should get involved. If he can do that to _me-_"

"Hnossa lived on Vanaheim for years," Syn said slowly. "Who's to say he didn't do that to her?"

Sigyn paled. She had never thought of that. She opened and closed her mouth. She could think of nothing to say.

"But what can we do?" Nanna asked, frowning. "We live in Asgard, he's the king of Vanaheim and our grandfather... I suppose we could try to kill him but I don't think I could."

"No, we won't kill him," Idunn exclaimed, alarmed. The last thing the family needed was executions for regicide!

"Mor might," Var muttered darkly. "If Uncle Frey found out-"

"He knows," Sigyn interrupted. "He promised me he wouldn't do anything. I would never forgive myself if something happened to him, - or any of you - because of this!"

"But we can't just forget all about it! He needs to pay!"

"I would rather have all my family safe together than revenge," Sigyn said sharply. "You lot are crazy and annoying, but you're all I have."

"Sigyn-"

"Let. It. Go. Please?"

The sisters glanced at each other.

"No," Idunn said. "We can't go for hundreds of years freezing out Brokk and Eitiri for not being fathers and then let this one slide."

Sigyn wanted to scream. "And what exactly are you going to do? It will be his word against ours!"

"Sigyn, it is amazing what rumours will do."

Sigyn's face paled. "I don't want-"

"We won't use your name," Var instantly reassured her. "Just that when one of us was a child we saw him attempting something that we didn't understand with one of this palace maids. And he threatened to kill us if we told - I am sure it was only a dream though."

"But if he hears..."

"Once rumours start spreading, if he lashes out at us, it will only make him look worse." Sjofn grinned darkly.

"He could do it in secret," Sigyn said softly.

"Sigyn, we _are_ capable of looking after ourselves."

"That's what I thought, before..."

"He is not hurting you again," Lofn said firmly. "You can stay with any of us when you need to."

Sigyn smiled wanly. "Thank you..." _Could I tell them my true parentage? Would any of them understand? Would Mother and Atum ever forgive me?_

Nanna cleared her throat. "This is probably not the right time, but the wedding is coming really fast. Does everybody have their dresses ready?"

Sigyn smiled at her younger sister as the tension broke and everybody laughed. They started discussing the wedding, and the ache in Sigyn's chest eased a little bit. She looked at her sisters and was profoundly grateful for each of them. _I should have said something long ago..._


	3. Chapter 3

After chapter 20

#

Freyja snuggled closer to Brokk's chest in a half-dreaming state. It would be time to wake up soon, but it was difficult for her in the darkness of the dwarves' underground home. Brokk was snoring softly beside her. Her eyes felt too heavy to open... what time was it?

She heard some noises from the kitchen and groaned softly in dismay. If Eitri was up, that would mean that Brokk would soon be waking. His arms tightened around her at her noise and she tried to be still and quiet. He had looked utterly exhausted the past few days... Perhaps she could convince him to take a vacation. Maybe go to the happiest place on Midgard that Balder and Nanna had visited not too long ago, returning with mouse-ear hats...

Brokk's eyes flickered open. "Freyja?" His voice sounded... odd, slurred.

Freyja's heart skipped a beat. "Brokk? Are you alright?"

"Mmmm. Just tired..."

He looked around, his eyes unfocused. "Where's y' little one, Freyja?"

"What?"

"Li'l Hnossa... she's here somewhere, I saw..."

Freyja severely hoped Brokk was sleep talking- but he seemed fully awake. Should she call Eitri?

"Brokk, Hnossa's grown old. She's been gone for centuries now." She put her hands on either side of his face. "Brokk, look at me. Please."

His eyes were bleary. He frowned. "Who're you?"

"Freyja. I'm Freyja." Tears were rolling down her cheeks. _Not so soon! Please!_

"Freyja." Recognition flickered in his face. He touched her lips. "Marry me?"

She nodded. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

He sat up, putting a hand to his head. "Right. I'm dying."

His head lolled as his eyes flickered again. His skin was horribly pale, and he grimaced with pain, clutching his head.

"Eitri!" Freyja shouted, clutching Brokk close to her. "Eitri!"

The younger dwarf rushed in, frantic. His eyes widened at the sight of his brother, and he rushed to a nearby cupboard, pulling a bottle of some dark, foul-smelling brew out. He held it to Brokk's lips.

"Come, brother, it will help, you know that," Eitri muttered as if to himself.

Brokk took a sip of it and grimaced. "Yuck."

"I know. But you have to drink it. You have to hold on a little longer!"

"Maybe's time to let go."

"But the girls all said they were going to visit today," Freyja gasped, clinging to Brokk's hand. "They said they were bringing you something."

Brokk's (and Eitri's) eyes widened.

"Your daughters?" Brokk sounded dazed.

Freyja nodded. "Yes. Your daughters and nieces. Please..."

Brokk blinked, and then allowed Eitiri to empty the medicine into his mouth. "Not going to die today!" he said, in an almost joyful tone. "Think I'll rest, though... Unless I feel up to something else."

Freyja laughed in relief at how much better he was already sounding and looking. He grasped her hips and she obligingly shifted closer to him, kissing him deeply. Eitri quietly excused himself. Brokk wrapped his arms around her, but stopped kissing her.

"I don't think I'm quite up to it right now."

Freyja brushed the hair back from his face. "You should have told me about the medicine."

"I haven't been needing it often. Are your daughters really coming?"

Freyja nodded.

"When?"

"After noon."

Brokk slipped his hand into hers. "Did you bribe or blackmail them?"

"Neither. They just said that they were coming... and make sure that I wasn't doing anything they didn't want to see." Freyja laid back down against him. His heart sounded so strong... _It isn't fair!_

"Just so long as they aren't going to smash my wares," Brokk murmured. "They've never liked me, I doubt that will change just because I am going to die."

"Quit saying that."

"Ignoring it won't make it go away."

"I know, but can't we just pretend right now? Please?"

"Pretending doesn't work."

Freyja sighed. "I know. I just wish I could do something..."

Brokk stroked her hair gently. "It's comfort enough that you are here."

Freyja managed to smile at him. She kissed him gently, and then rested her forehead against his. "Marry me?"

Brokk inhaled sharply. "You were actually serious about that?"

"Never more so."

"Would you change your mind if I said yes?"

"No."

"But you wouldn't if I wasn't dying."

"Brokk, I never realise how much I need people, how much they mean to me, until I stand to lose them. Or I've already lost them." A lone tear ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

He wiped the tear from her face with a soft smile. "I didn't fall in love with you because you were perfect, Freyja."

"You're saying you don't think I'm perfect?" Freyja asked in mock horror. "The wedding's off then!"

Brokk chuckled. "You're perfect enough."

Freyja chuckled softly, laying her head on Brokk's chest. "The girls should be here soon."

"Perhaps we should dress then. Eat something. "

Freyja sighed. "I suppose."

She stood up reluctantly, dressing swiftly before tending to Brokk. He laughed. "I am still capable of clothing myself!"

She pressed a kiss to his brow. "Let me do this for you."

"You're not going to start treating me like an invalid, are you?" he joked, but let her pull his shirt down over his head and lace it up.

"You might enjoy how I'd care for you if you were," Freyja replied with a sexy little smile.

Brokk cupped her face with her hands. "Will you really marry me?"

Freyja nodded.

"How soon?"

"I'm sure I can have a wedding put together in three days."

Brokk's eyes gleamed as Eitri brought in a tray of food.

"What are you so excited about?" he asked his brother, setting the food down.

"Brother, do we have time for a wedding in three days?"

Eitiri looked between Freyja and Brokk. "You were always the sentimental one. You'll have to tell Mother."

Freyja's eyebrows rose. She feigned shock. "I will finally meet your family?" This was coupled with a grin, so Brokk would know it wasn't a criticism.

Eitiri laughed. "You might not like meeting Mother. She has long scolded us for becoming in involved with a Vanir woman. 'Why can't you just find some nice dwarf women who want your babies?'" he mimicked. "'Must you involve yourselves with the arrogant, timid girls of Asgard?'"

"She'll be surprised when she meets our Freyja," Brokk interrupted. "Timid, you are not!"

Freyja burst out laughing. "I can pretend to be, if you wish!"

"No, definitely not," Brokk shared a grin with Eitiri. "You be as rude to our mother as she is to you. It's the only way you'll earn any respect for her."

"I think I can handle that." Freyja plucked up a crumpet and took a bite.

There was a tentative knock at the door of the shop. They only faintly heard it.

"That might be the girls..." Freyja mused. Eitri got up to go open the door.

"We had better get upstairs."

Grabbing one more crumpet, Freyja looped Brokk's arm around her waist and they headed up. Idunn stood in the shop, twisting her hands nervously. Her sisters stood grouped behind her, all looking awkward. Freyja and Brokk smiled warmly at them, but no-one spoke.

It was Nanna who broke the ice. "Here," she said, thrusting two braided flower crowns at them. "It's tradition."

Brokk's brows rose, but accepted the gift.

"We've decided something," Syn said. "You two won't be living together in sin. You're getting married."

"Yes, we are," Freyja agreed.

All the girls' jaws dropped.

"...you are?" Idunn managed finally.

"You just told us to!"

"We expected a bit more resistance... Actually, we expected to have to blackmail you or something."

Brokk was suddenly laughing. Everybody looked at him with raised brows.

"They're just like you!" he managed eventually.

Freyja and Eitri joined in the laughter.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Freyja shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"We're not just like Mor," Lofn said with a frown. "For one thing, I'm much prettier."

That only led to gales more laughter, though Freyja did mock-glare at Lofn.

"Can we come in?" Idunn eventually asked.

Brokk nodded graciously. "Of course." he swept his hand in an inviting gesture. He and Freyja headed back downstairs, followed by Freyja's daughters, with Eitri following them.

"We don't have long," Var said as she stepped over the threshold. "I'm not sure Bragi can handle all the children for too long."

Brokk nodded his understanding. "How many do you have again, Lady?"

"I only have to one, but collectively we have ten, and Bragi was the only husband available to watch them."

"You could have brought them along," Freyja put in.

"Not yet," Idunn replied, a bit sharply.

"We weren't sure if Brokk was up to dealing with so many little ones," Nanna interrupted, trying to keep things peaceful.

"That was very considerate of you," Brokk said.

Var smiled. "Of course, if you would like to meet them... I could bring my daughter tomorrow."

Freyja looked pleasantly surprised. Brokk opened and closed his mouth, clearly not knowing what to say.

Var noticed, and tried to backpedal. "Of course, if you don't want to see her... I suppose a crafts shop is not the best place to bring an infant..."

"No, it would be nice," Brokk said. "I'm just... surprised."

Eitiri snorted. Brokk shot him a _look_. The younger dwarf rolled his eyes and walked away. Brokk turned back to Var, eyes bright.

"What's the little one's name?"

"Skaldi."

"Well, um, we brought you this." Sjofn thrust a package at him.

Brokk took it with a raised brow. "Is this a blanket?"

"Yes. It's probably not right, but... Sigyn has a good memory and we had her draw them."

Brokk and Freyja both unfolded the blanket. Freyja smiled. Brokk gasped. It was a patchwork quilt, with eight embroidered squares set through the pattern. Each one was a fairly good representation of the presents Brokk had given them. Except one, which Freyja didn't recognise. She glanced up to see Sigyn wearing a necklace of the same shape and make. Nanna was wearing hers, as were several of the other girls. Tears filled her eyes.

_ Thank you_, she mouthed to Idunn.

Idunn nodded and smiled as Brokk's eyes fogged up.

The dwarf muttered something incoherent and folded the blanket again. "I should put this away. " He disappeared hurriedly.

Sjofn frowned. "He seems... uncomfortable."

"He is just surprised to see any of you." Freyja assured.

"Can you blame him?" Sigyn asked quietly. "Maybe it was too much."

Freyja shook her head quickly. "No. It was wonderful."

An awkward silence ensued as nobody knew what to say. Eventually Freyja shook herself out of it.

"Idunn, could you go to the florists and arrange for the wedding flowers? And Syn, Snotra, and Sjofn, you three clean the house and yard - actually, Var, you should probably join them. I know it's too quick for new dresses, but Nanna, can you coordinate colours, cuts, etc. and get new sashes? Lofn, please go to Midgard and inform Mother. Sigyn, you're in charge of your Uncle Frey."

"When is this wedding happening?" Snotra asked.

"Three days."

All the girls' jaws dropped.

"Isn't that a bit... sudden?" Var asked faintly.

"Maybe," Freyja shrugged. "But we don't have a lot of time."

There was silence, and then Idunn nodded. "Alright, then. Come on, girls, let's get this wedding organised."

They departed swiftly to begin their allotted tasks. Brokk returned just as Sigyn closed the door. He came up behind Freyja and put his arms around her. "Are you _certain_ about this? You always refused before."

"I am certain. I probably should have married you a long time ago."

Brokk kissed her gently. "Thank you. I had best get to work. Will I see you for lunch?"

Freyja nodded. "Of course."

#

Nanna struggled to carry eight gowns and keep them falling in the dust when she heard Balder's voice she turned and smiled at him.

He looked at her, wide-eyed. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Oh... Mor asked me to fetch these for her," she stated, giving the vaguest explanation possible.

"What for? Here let me help."

"Oh... thanks." She managed to smile at him, while wondering if she should tell him Freyja and Brokk's plan. People would find out anyway, surely? And they hadn't _said_ it was a secret... She grinned, unable to help herself, imagining the look Balder would get on his face.

"Want to know what these are for?"

"Yes." Balder was eager, his eyes shining. "What?"

"Mother is marrying Brokk in three days."

Balder almost fell over in shock. "You are joking!"

"No, I'm not."

"What? Why? In _three days_?" Balder's jaw was hung slack.

"Mor just decided to marry him."

"Nanna? Why do you look so troubled?"

"Mor is marrying him because he's dying."

Balder opened and closed his mouth several times. "Oh," he finally mumbled. "That's... sad."

Nanna nodded. "She never would marry him otherwise."

He slipped his hand into hers, awkwardly holding the gowns between them. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"He's your father, isn't he? I know I would be far from 'alright' if my father was dying, I just thought..." He turned away.

"Are those tears?" Nanna squeezed his hand. "It's sad, but really, he hasn't been much of a father, has he?" _That, and I have no idea if Brokk is my father or my uncle_!

"I also don't know if I'd be alright if it was suddenly announced that my mother was marrying in three days," Balder continued. "Especially if it was so close to _my_ wedding."

Nanna shrugged. "Brokk is dying. They don't have the time to prepare a lavish wedding."

Balder frowned. "Will there even be a formal announcement made? It is custom, but Brokk is a _dwarf_..."

"I don't know. And what does it matter if he's a dwarf? He loves Mor, and she loves him." _And I don't like your tone of voice right now..._

"Uh-oh. I know that look."

"What look?"

"You're getting mad at me."

Nanna huffed in irritation. "I am not!"

"Uh-huh. The look on your face _really_ convinces me of that. Look, all I meant was-"

"That you look down on Brokk because he's a Dwarf. Which makes _me_ half-dwarf, in case you'd forgotten!"

"I know that. I don't care. But dwarves must have different customs, right?"

"I suppose..." Nanna's brow furrowed. "I've never thought about it."

"Maybe you should ask him? I think he'd like to have some of his own traditions included in his wedding!"

Nanna gave him a smile. He was always so good at deflecting her anger! "Thank you. I will. Now I've got to hurry and get these dresses to the tailor. I need new sashes for all of them."

"Should I come with you? I could help carry them, and I have nothing else to do this afternoon."

"If you won't get too bored," Nanna replied.

"Oh, I probably will, but I'll come anyway."

She shook her head at him, laughing. "Thanks, I think. Come on then." She walked off, leaving him carrying the gowns. She didn't see the devastation on his face.

#

Frey stared blankly at Sigyn. "She's _what_ in three days?"

"Marrying Brokk."

"But..." Frey struggled for words. "They've been involved for _years_, and she's always refused. She gives in _now_, and why marry so quickly?"

Sigyn looked down. "Things for Brokk have changed. She's doing this for his sake, before he..."

"Before he what?"

"He's dying."

Frey blew out a long whistle. "I don't even know what to say."

"Neither do I..." Sigyn trailed off. "Will you at least come to the ceremony?"

"Of course... You don't suppose she wants me to conduct the ceremony, do you?"

"Why don't you come back with me and ask her? I still don't feel comfortable in that shop."

Frey jumped. "She's _staying_ there? Before the marriage?" He sounded scandalised.

Sigyn shrugged. "She has before... and Brokk needs her there."

"Is his health that bad?"

"I think so... Mor and Eitri both look worried, and Brokk is hiding a lot of pain."

Frey's frown deepened. "I had best see what I can do to help, then." His gaze focused on Sigyn again. "Are you alright? Since..."

"I'm fine," she quickly said. "Nothing happened."

"But you _did_ go there so something would."

Sigyn sighed. "I wasn't thinking straight that day, you _know_ that, uncle. I won't do anything like that again."

"I would understand if being near them made you uncomfortable."

Sigyn's expression hardened. "Why should it? They're nothing to do with me. I can hardly fault them for not being paternal towards me as my sisters do- I am none of their concern."

Frey exhaled heavily as Sigyn strode past him. She called back over her shoulder.

"I'll tell Mor you sent her your blessing."

"Sigs-"

"I will see you later, Uncle."

Sigyn left; Frey put his head in his hands.

#

Var cursed as she lifted what she thought was an old piece of timber from the ground behind the shed, and caught her finger on a rusty nail. The triplets looked up from their own rubbish-gathering to see what was wrong. They were in a usually deserted part of the garden, which would be used for guests to mingle in after the wedding; if they could get it presentable in time!

"I honestly don't understand what Mor is thinking!" Var groused, squeezing her fingers to impede the blood. "Three days? The least she could do is give us a week!"

"I suppose she doesn't want to waste time. We don't know how long Brokk really has," Syn mused.

"She's only marrying him because he's dying, anyway," Sjofn added. "He won't be our step father or whatever he will be for long."

"He's our _real_ father, in case you three have forgotten." Var pointed out. "Or at least, he fathered some of us."

"Hence the "whatever he will be." It's not like he's ever tried to be a real father," Sjofn retorted. "Ve's our _real_ father, the dwarves are just sperm donors."

"Ve's never met any of us, though." Snotra spoke quietly. "And I think we'll regret it if we don't at least try and get to know Brokk before..."

"Maybe," Sjofn kicked the ground. "I wish Hnossa was here!"

"It would be nice if Mor could speak to her _before_ she marries Brokk, if we all could..." Var sighed. "I'd like to hear what she thinks."

"But it's not time yet, not for three months," Syn said briskly. "No use in wishing for what we can't have."

"Shut up," Snotra snapped.

"What? I'm only saying-"

"Shut UP! Let's just get this stupid garden tidied." Snotra turned away. Her sisters exchanged confused looks.

"Snotra, what's wrong?"

"NOTHING!"

Var swallowed. "I'll go start at the front..." she left the triplets alone.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" The other two peered at Snotra worriedly.

"We're supposed to be working."

"Is it because I said-"

"No!" Snorta threw down the pile of briars she had been collecting and stalked off. "Just leave me alone!"

Syn and Sjofn exchanged looks, and then abandoned their own tasks to follow her.

"Tell us what's upsetting you," Syn ordered.

"Mind your own business."

"The last time one of us said that," Sjofn said, "was when Syn was pregnant at nineteen by a married man. So tell us what's upsetting you."

"I don't want Mor to marry Brokk! Happy now?"

"None of us do! But he'd going to die in a few weeks, what's the point in getting mad?"

"Mor's reputation- and ours- is bad enough as it is. You two do realise this is only going to make the gossip worse?"

"Worse?" Syn's brow furrowed. "She's been sleeping with them _both_ out of wedlock for centuries! How is marrying one of them going to make it worse?"

"She's going to confirm that we are all half dwarf!"

Syn and Sjofn glanced at each other. "Rumoured, confirmed. What difference does it make?"

"What noble family will want to tie their son to someone known to be a half-breed?"

"Snotra, we're all already married! Unless... You think that Odin won't let Balder marry Nanna."

Understanding dawned on Sjofn's face.

"Oh," Syn muttered.

"And Sigyn," Snotra added.

"Sigyn told us earlier she isn't half-dwarf."

"You think the people in court will believe that?"

"And Balder and Nanna's marriage is already arranged. Odin will not undo it now," Syn tried to reassure her sister.

"He hates Mor!"

"But he loves Nanna."

Snotra still looked doubtful. "I just hope that's enough... Anyway, we should get back to work, I suppose..."

"Besides," Sjofn said as they headed back. "Having a half dwarf daughter in law can hardly be more shocking than a Jotünn son!"

the other triplets' eyes widened, then they all laughed.

"Good point." Syn managed, amid giggles.

"I wouldn't let Thor hear you say that, though," Snotra chimed in. "Or Balder- we'd never hear the end of it!"

In better moods now, they resumed their task.

#

Lofn eagerly slumped down her soup as Gaea waited for her to finish and deliver Freyja's message. She smiled indulgently as her granddaughter scraped out the last contents of the bowl, knowing she was only trying to delay revealing whatever the news was.

"That was delicious. Can I have more?"

Gaea nodded. "After you tell t why you're here."

"Can't I just visit my grandmother for the sake of visiting? "

"Yes, but you rarely do. What's going on?"

Lofn let out a long sigh. "Mor is getting married. "

Gaea jumped in shock. "What? To who?"

Lofn sighed. "Brokk the dwarf."

Gaea's jaw dropped. "Brokk?!"

"Yes."

"But... _why_?"

"I think it's his last wish, to actually be married to her." Lofn's voice was sad. "He's dying, Grandmother."

Gaea's confusion cleared. "Ah. I see."

Lofn stared at her hands. "I don't know how I should feel. He _is_ my father, but he's practically a stranger."

"It's normal to be confused."

Lofn looked up at Gaea curiously. "Did you ever encounter Demiurge? Except for when you had his children? I suppose he's the nearest thing you have to a parent."

Gaea looked away. "No."

"So you grew up without parents?"

Gaea shrugged. "Oshtur was the closest thing I had. She would leave me alone for years though."

Lofn was startled. "_Years_?"

Gaea smiled sadly. "Remember, we do not reckon time the way you do. It wasn't that long by our standards."

"Still... years!"

"It is no different than not seeing your sisters for a few months. And that was after I was old enough to look after myself... for the most part." Gaea's expression darkened as she muttered the last part.

Lofn looked puzzled. "But... Mor and Uncle are half-Elder, and I _know_ they aged like other Vanir."

"Once the other races began to emerge, we changed somehow. My children age at about the rate of your people, now."

Lofn sighed. "Do you think Mor should marry Brokk?"

"I think it is her decision, and a kindness to Brokk, if he truly is dying."

"What if he's lying, to trick her into marrying him?"

Gaea looked at Lofn steadily. "Why would he do something like that?"

Lofn shrugged. "Because he wants to marry her."

"No-one would feign ill health for that. And do you really think Freyja would allow herself to be tricked?"

"I don't know. It's just so sudden!"

Gaea put her hand on Lofn's. "Talk to Freyja."

"Are you coming back to Asgard?"

"Yes. When is the wedding?"

"In three days."

Gaea froze in shock again.

Lofn shrugged. "Mor and Brokk don't want to wait."

"Well," Gaea said, recovering from her shock. "No one has ever accused your mother of being too patient."

Lofn burst out laughing. "so will you be there?"

"Of course..." _And I might be able to help Brokk a little. _


	4. Chapter 4

Freyja looked up in annoyance as Odin entered Ve's old chambers unannounced. She irritably folded a couple of the extra gown she kept there into a bag. "Don't you knock?"

"You're marrying a dwarf?"

"Yes." Freyja narrowed her eyes. "And if you dare let this get in the way of Balder and Nanna-"

"Of course not," Odin waved his hand in irritation. "Balder and Nanna are perfect for each other. She can't help what sort of mother she has! Marrying a _dwarf?_"

"And what business is it of yours?"

Odin frowned in distaste. "It is somewhat... unorthodox. And if I may say so, it seems rather

hurried. Why? You couldn't be bothered to marry when you were pregnant, what's your rush now?"

"I repeat. What business is it of yours?"

"You are my brother's widow."

Freyja narrowed her eyes. "That doesn't mean I am your property."

"No, but I may request an explanation for this ludicrous decision."

Freyja folded her arms. "I have no need to justify my actions to you, _Allfather_. It is going to be a small affair, it won't overshadow the royal wedding. And you do not have to be present. "

Odin sighed heavily. "I imagine we would be disagreeing all afternoon if I pressed for an explanation... very well, you may do as you wish."

"I would without your 'blessing'."

"And rest assured, I will _not_ be present."

"Good."

"I hope you do not intend to have your honeymoon in my brother's chambers though. _That_ would be-"

"Would be what? What is it you if I do?"

Odin's face reddened with anger. "Lady Freyja. I have allowed you to do as you will since my brother left us for Valhalla, but I _will not_ allow you to shame his memory by taking your preferred... _pet dwarf_ into the rooms that were once his!"

"He knows about Brokk!" Freyja shot took a deep breath as Odin's eye glittered dangerously. "But yelling at me will do no good, Odin. I am not going bring him here. These chambers are Ve's. I have never had another man in them and I don't intend to change that."

Odin huffed. "Fine. As long as that is clear, you are free to do as you will. Norns know you will anyway. Leave my sight!"

"_You_ leave _my_ sight. These chambers belong to _me_ not you!"

"It is still my palace."

"Then go do whatever it is you do."

Odin grit his teeth before stalking out of the room. Freyja rolled her eyes and checked her collection of extra shoes for something to match the dresses.

#

"She only weds you because it requires a minimum of commitment," Eitri muttered.

Brokk sighed as he struggled to twine two strands of gold together. "Are you upset because this means that you can't have her again until after I'm done with life?"

"No," Eitri muttered. "I just still don't understand why this is so important to you."

Brokk paused. "Come here little brother. I need some help with this. "

Eitri edged closer, reaching out carefully. "Since when can't you do this alone?"

"Since today. It's funny what becomes important when your life's hourglass is running out. "

Eitri sighed heavily. "I don't want to accept it, so I'm not going to agree with that. We've always been at each other's sides."

Brokk put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I worry for you. Freyja is what is keeping me strong right now. I hope you won't turn away from her, after..."

Eitri blinked back tears. "You were always Freyja's favorite. "

Brokk shook his head. "That's not-"

"Yes, it is. She always went to you first if we let her choose."

Brokk frowned. "Not always."

"No," Eitri agreed. "If she stayed the night she'd pick you second so as he could sleep in your arms."

It was true, now that he thought of it. "I never realised..."

"I'm not upset about it. But I highly doubt she will still come to me without you here. Maybe at first... but it will fade away."

"That's not true..." But even as he said it, he wondered if it was true. Before he could pursue the conversation, though Freyja came into the forges. His heart warmed at the sight of her, as always. She smiled brilliantly.

"I'm going to make some lunch. What do you two want?"

Brokk shook his head. "I'm not particularly hungry."

Freyja turned to Eitri, who was looking at the floor.

"Do you want anything?"

"I'll come make something for myself."

Freyja's brow furrowed. "I don't mind, I can make something-"

"It's fine." Eitri got up, brushing past her as he left the room.

Freyja wandered over to Brokk. "He's upset with me."

Brokk hesitated. "He'll be fine."

Freyja caresses his hands. "I've always marveled that your hands are so soft when they're so strong... maybe I should spend tonight with him? I don't want to be the cause for any separation between you."

"He's not jealous, Freyja."

"Then what did I do?"

"I... he's just worrying about what will become of him when I'm gone." _Not entirely a lie..._ He would not tell Freyja the whole truth. It wouldn't be fair.

Freyja nodded slowly. "Are you sure you don't want lunch? Or something else...?"

Brokk reached out to caress her hair. "Entirely up to you." His voice became husky with desire even as he spoke.

Freyja leaned forward (giving him an eyeful of cleavage) and pressed a deep kiss onto him. "Come find me in half an hour."

Brokk's eyebrows rose, but Freyja didn't elaborate, smiling secretively as she walked away, hips swaying. Her sultry sway stopped as soon as she was out of sight. She wrapped her arms around herself as she went into the kitchen. Eitri was sitting at the table. She sat next to him silent. He glanced balefully at her, then looked away again. She sighed.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"What's wrong?" Eitri repeated. "What's wrong is you pretending like you've had a sudden change of heart when you just feel sorry that Brokk is dying."

Freyja was stunned. "That's not true."

"Isn't it?"

"No! I want to be here for him – for both of you-"

"I don't need your pity!"

"It's not pity!" Freyja shot back, growing angry. "I _care_. I want to make sure you are alright, because _you_ are the one getting the worse deal here! Brokk is dying but you have to live without him. I know what it is like to lose people you love!"

Eitri frowned. "You would have kept stringing his heart out forever if you didn't know he was going to die."

"Yes," Freyja admitted. "I never claimed I was anything other than selfish. Knowing he is going to die is the only way I would marry him, we all know that. Because I know it's coming, I don't have to be afraid of _what ifs_. I won't wake up one morning to find a post saying he is dead. I won't be barred from seeing his body because his face is so smashed in that it's an unrecognisable mess-"

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Eitri seethed. "I know you lost your husband but you knew him for three years. I have never lived a day without my brother and he is going to be taken away from me and there is nothing I can do about it. I won't be able to talk to him ever again, let alone once every year!"

"It's not easy-"

"Cry me a river, Freyja!"

He stood and so did she.

"What do you want from me, Eitri? Do you want me to leave? Do you want me to just run away and make him think I don't care?"

"If Brokk was smart-"

"If he was smart, he would have cut me out a long time ago! And if you were smart, you would have done the same!" Freyja took a deep breath. "Is that what you're doing? Do you want me to leave? because if that's what you want... I'm not going to leave Brokk but if you want me to go afterward, I will."

Eitri was silent.

Freyja stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Eitri? What do you want?"

"I want somebody _I_ can feel about the way he feels about you."

She didn't know what to say. "What about one of your other lovers-"

"I have _no_ other lovers!"

Freyja blinked in surprise.

"Brokk was always the one that women wanted. Sometimes he could convince them to have me as well. But he has not attempted to get a new lover in _years_, Freyja."

"I... I didn't know."

"No, you didn't. You don't know a lot of things." Eitri ran a hand through his unusually short hair. "Your daughter is the only one I know of who came to us without an offer of payment, and she was upset, not thinking and young enough to be my daughter! It would be _disgusting_ to touch her! I don't want to go back to the ways things were... I _don't_ want the only women willing to look at me the ones I'd have to pay for the honour!"

"You don't have to pay for me."

Eitri shook his head. "Not now... but we did once. So you are no different to the others, really."

"You and Brokk taught me how to take control of my own body. How to demand pleasure of my own..." Freyja's shoulders slumped and she looked at the floor. "But I suppose I have no right to be seen as anything different from a streetwalker."

Now Eitri felt uncomfortable. He twisted his hands. "That is not what I meant... you should not demean yourself."

"Then what did you mean?"

He shook his head helplessly. "I don't know!"

Freyja embraced him. "I won't leave unless you want me to. I don't want to."

Eitri remained tense for a minute, before virtually collapsing against Freyja, his shoulders shaking.

"Maybe we can close early today."

Both looked back at Brokk in surprise.

"When did you come in here?" Freyja was startled- she hadn't noticed a thing!

"About three minutes. I would like to have a picnic at the beach. All three of us."

Freyja's eyes lit up. Eitri looked at Brokk cautiously.

"The beach is quite a way away, brother. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I can get a buggy," Freyja volunteered.

Brokk sighed- he hated admitting his weaknesses, but... "That would probably be best."

"All right, it's settled." Freyja declared. "I'll run home quick and get a buggy, and then we can all go to the lake!"

Brokk smiled teasingly at her. "And here I thought you'd be overwhelmed by wedding plans."

"Darling, when you have eight daughters you delegate!" A look of horror came over her face.

"What's wrong?" both dwarves asked at once.

"I haven't told Alti. Or Frigga. And this is the sort of thing you share with the only two friends you've got!" Freyja shook her head. "I'll tell them after our picnic. Do you want me to get the food, or-?"

"I think we can manage a basket's worth, especially with all the food your daughters keep dropping in on us!" Eitri reassured her. "Go get the buggy. We'll be ready by the time you're get back."

Freyja nodded once, darting out the door. The brothers were left staring at one another.

"So Freyja's just another paid woman to you?" Brokk said eventually.

"Brother, please. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying."

"She's been the only constant we've ever had, Brother, and she's to be my wife. I thought you respected her more than that!"

"That is not what I meant!"

"That is what you said."

Eitri shook his head. "Can we just not fight about this right now?"

"I haven't got forever anymore, Eitri. I would like some reassurance that you and Freyja will comfort each other when I am gone."

Eitri stared at him in disbelief. "She won't come anywhere _near_ me if you are not here!"

"Is it yourself or her that you are doubting?" Brokk challenged quickly.

Eitri glared for a minute before sighing in defeat. "I don't know..."

Brokk put an arm around his brother. "Don't push her away because you're afraid she will leave. Just don't."

"I probably won't have to." Eitri muttered. Brokk's response was cut off by a noise upstairs. They exchanged looks.

"Freyja can't be back already..."

"Perhaps it is one of the girls?" Eitri headed for the stairs as footsteps came down them.

To Eitri's surprise, when he reached the stairs he saw Lord Frey descending them. His brows shot straight up and then narrowed.

"Lord Frey, what brings you here?"

"I want to have a few words with your brother." Frey sounded stern. Brokk heard him before he saw him- he must have pushed past Eitri.

"My Lord." Brokk bowed politely.

Frey examined him, eyes narrowed. "One of my nieces told me Freyja agreed to marry you because of your ill health. I must say you do not look ill from where I stand!"

Eitri pushed past Frey and stood defensively in front of his brother. "He has a mass growing on his brain, but we have some medicines that hold the effects back for some time."

"How long?"

"That is unclear," Brokk replied. "A few weeks."

Frey seemed to deflate, his annoyance fading. "And all you can do is delay it?"

Brokk shook his head. "Mask its effects. Not delay it."

Frey frowned thoughtfully. "If you wish... you know our family has ties to the Mother Goddess, maybe..."

Brokk shook his head. "No, lord Frey. Our people do not believe in altering nature's course. This growth _is_ happening, and as such it is the will of the universe. I will not gainsay it."

"Well, then..." Frey trailed off.

Brokk grinned slyly. "Looking forward to having a dwarf brother-in-law?"

Frey laughed. "It's a shock, I'll grant you that."

Eitri opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. Frey raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You and Freyja are children of the Mother Goddess..."

"Yes?"

"Exactly how many siblings-in-law will Brokk and I be gaining?"

"It'll just be me gaining in-laws, won't it?" Brokk asked. "Since I'm marrying Freyja?"

Eitri's brow furrowed. "Is that how it works? How bizarre!"

"But my brother does bring up a good point..." Brokk looked questioningly at Frey.

Frey shrugged. "Honestly, I haven't met all of my siblings."

Brokk and Eitri looked dazed. "Alright... besides you and Freyja, how many of them live in Asgard?"

"Just one. Thor Odinson."

Both jaws dropped. You could have heard a pin drop.

"The Crown Prince of Asgard?" Brokk's voice was faint.

Frey looked amused. "Freyja never told you?"

"No..." Eitri replied faintly.

Frey decided to take it another step farther. "She did tell you about our oldest brother, right? Atum the god-slayer?"

He felt a wicked laugh build in him as the dwarves paled.

"I'm sorry. That was just too good to resist!"

Eitri pulled himself together first. "That hardly seems like an appropriate joke, my Lord."

Frey blinked. "What- oh, I wasn't _joking_, it's just incredibly unlikely that it will affect either of you. I just wanted to see your expressions, really..."

"So... you are really his brother?"

"Yes."

Brokk slowly shook his head. "This is unexpected!"

Frey shook his head. "As I said, it doesn't have to affect you. I highly doubt you will ever meet him."

"Good." Brokk sighed. "My lord, my brother and I are supposed to be putting together a lunch..."

"Of course." Frey nodded. "I will make myself scarce... unless you would like some help?"

"We'll manage," Eitri quickly said. "Thank you for the offer."

Frey nodded, leaving silently. He almost walked into his twin outside on the street.

"Frey! What are you doing here?"

"I was getting to my future brother-in-law." Frey took Freyja's hand. "I hope you know what you're doing?"

Freyja tossed her head arrogantly. "Have I ever made a decision without thinking it through?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"... No. Not really. I probably should have done this a while ago, though, Frey. They may be strange in some ways, but the dwarves are good men."

"I suppose you know them best..." Frey folded his arms. "I still think they should have shown more interest in the girls as they grew up, though."

Freyja glared at him. "Not the time."

Frey shrugged. "All right. Enjoy your lunch."

He walked away slowly. Freyja shook her head and tied the horse and buggy to the post outside before going in to help the dwarves finish up.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day of the wedding. Freyja's house was a flurry of preparations as the girls hurried to do their hair and makeup and not wrinkle their dresses. Freyja was wearing her best gown (and by best, it mean most revealing), the one she didn't get to wear very often. Brisingamen hung around her throat and she wore the ruby tiara that Idunn had collected form Vanaheim. Skadi was not attending, and thankfully Njord was no-where to be seen. It was bad luck to start one's wedding by murdering one's father.

She glanced around at her daughters. "Is everything ready?"

"Everything except us!" Idunn struggled to fasten her sash while Var was fidgeting with her hair.

"Hold _still_, Idunn, you're making this twice as hard as it needs to be!"

"Will you all be this annoying when I get married?" Nanna groused, slapping away Syn's hand. "My hair is _fine_!"

"Alright, alright, I tried..." Syn backed away. Lofn was pinning the tiara in Freyja's hair.

"Is Uncle Frey here yet?"

"He just arrived. He's getting the dwarves into the garden," Snorta announced. "Alti, Sif, and Frigga are coming up the pathway, too. I'm surprised that Sif is here, she's never had anything to do with us!"

"Hey, she's my best friend," Sigyn replied.

Syn rolled her eyes. "_Your_ friend, not ours!"

"She's here to show support for our family," Sigyn shot back. "She's not going to start throwing mudpies!"

"Too bad. I'm hungry," Var joked.

Freyja shook her head. "Anyone would think you were all still children!"

"We are," Idunn replied. "We're _your_ children!"

Freyja smiled at Idunn before checking her appearance in the mirror. "I think all is prepared."

"What, you don't have a place waiting for your mother?"

Freyja broke into a smile and rushed over to embrace Gaea, who had just entered. "I'm glad you came!"

Gaea returned the embrace warmly. "Have I ever missed an important event in your life?"

"No," Freyja smiled. "I feel nervous for some reason."

The girls gathered around.

"Well, do you have any questions about your wedding night?" Idunn asked, very seriously.

Freyja burst out laughing.

"No, I think I'm covered there!" Freyja chuckled, tapping her daughter's nose.

"Alright," Gaea interrupted. "I think it's time you girls headed outside."

Freyja's daughters filed obediently outdoors. Gaea turned to Freyja.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this? You know you will be mourning in a few weeks."

Freyja squeezed her mother's hand. "I'd be mourning either way. At least this way I'll know I've given him something he wanted."

Gaea sighed. "I just wish I could spare you more pain."

"As you once told me, pain is the heart of everything." Freyja smiled. "It's time I go get married again. Funny, isn't it? I always vowed never to wed again and here I am!"

Gaea smiled wryly. "It just goes to show: life surprises us."

"You know, I've never asked. Have you ever married, Mother? Or wanted to?"

"No."

Freyja waited, but no more explanation was forthcoming.

"Why not?" Freyja prodded. She'd never thought to ask this before... Gaea had had many lovers, surely marriage had occurred to her at some point?

Gaea smiled. "I'm not going to answer that, dear. But let's get you outside! Your groom is waiting.

Freyja smiled, letting Gaea lead her outside. She decided that she _would_ find out why Gaea was evading the question, later.

#

Later, after the ceremony and feasting was past, Freyja and Brokk sat among a pile of gifts, unwrapping them. Freyja's family and the other wedding guests were seated around them, so they could be thanked for their gifts immediately.

"This is a very beautiful painting, Nanna," Brokk said as he opened the gift from her. He looked at the _thing_ questioningly before glancing at Freyja for help in deciphering what it was.

"It's a self-portrait," Nanna exclaimed proudly.

Freyja smothered laughter as Brokk stared at the painting and then the girl, trying to find some resemblance. She shook her head at Nanna, who smirked.

"It may be an abstract self-portrait..."

Nanna went red. "I said I enjoyed painting, not that I had any talent!"

"It's beautiful, anyway," Brokk said, smiling like a proud father. He set the painting aside, facing everybody so that they could see it.

"_That_ is a self-portrait?" Syn demanded.

Nanna turned away, her lip quivering. "It's my fourth attempt."

"I don't know," Sigyn said slowly. "I think it looks more like Mor."

That sent everybody into gales of laughter, and Freyja quickly grabbed the next present. As she began unwrapping it, Gaea gasped softly and strode forward to snatch it from her hands.

"Mother!"

"Sorry, this was meant to be given to you later, privately." Gaea retreated with the package. "It's not for now."

Freyja raised an eyebrow. "Should I be worried?"

"No."

"Is it terribly inappropriate, grandmother?" Syn asked eagerly. "Something that should only be seen in the bedro-"

Snotra pushed her over. "You can't talk like that, the queen is sitting right over there!"

Syn glared at her triplet. "I'm sure the queen knows all about lovemaking!"

Frigga's face went red.

Freyja shook her head. "Enough, children!"

Brokk smothered a laugh.

Freyja looked back at her mother. "You've got all of our curiosities piqued, Mother, you might as well hand over the gift."

Gaea sighed and handed it back. Freyja quickly unwrapped it to find a plain stone with a number etched into it. She turned it over, brow raising, and then handed it to Brokk, who likewise looked puzzled. Both looked up at Gaea, waiting an explanation.

"It's a countdown. So you aren't taken by surprise."

Freyja's face whitened.

Brokk looked at the stone. "Thank you," he whispered, sounding surprised. "I... Thank you. That helps."

"Helps?" Freyja repeated, still white with shock.

"Yes. Now we don't have to be afraid of not knowing when our last day is."

Eitri hurriedly walked forward and took the stone. His face whitened as well. "Only fifty-three?"

Silence filled the room.

"It's better than fifty-two," Brokk replied.

Freyja's eyes filled. "I thought it would be longer."

"I thought it would be shorter," Brokk admitted. He slipped the stone into his pocket. "Next present."

He picked up the parcel when Freyja didn't move. "Who is this one from?"

"Me," Idunn said, subdued. _Less than two months?_

Brokk smiled, beginning to unwrap it. Freyja struggled not to let her tears fall. She looped an arm around Brokk's and helped him. Eitri quietly left the room, his shoulders shaking. Freyja managed a smile when she saw what Idunn had given them.

"Uh... I don't want to sound rude, but what is it?" Brokk asked, holding up the messily-stitched handkerchief.

"It's my first sampler. Mor taught me how to embroider and I did that one on my own." Idunn took a deep breath. "I always said that one day I'd give it... to my father."

Brokk's eyes overflowed. He held the handkerchief as though it was more precious than gold.

"Thank you." His voice was choked with emotion. Impulsively, Idunn hugged him. "Thank you," Brokk whispered again.

Idunn drew back, abashed, as Eitri came back in, red-eyed. He took his seat silently, wondering briefly what that hug was about but not wanting to bring attention to himself. The gift-opening when on without another incident.

Afterwards, the group remained and made conversation for a while, before Freyja noticed Brokk looking weary.

"We had best retire," she said, standing. "Thank you all for coming. I love each and every one of you."

"Love you too, Mor," the girls murmured back as they stood.

Eitri was the last to trickle out. "Are you coming back to the shop or staying here?"

Brokk yawned. "Here's closer... if you don't mind?" He looked at Freyja.

She shook her head, smiling. "Of course not."

He stood, and leaning on Freyja, allowed her to guide him to her room- or _their_ room now, he supposed. They called farewells to the guests.

Once in the room, Freyja closed the curtains and stripped out of her wedding dress. Brokk smiled in appreciation at her body, but was too tired to react. He took off his own clothing and slipped into the bed. It was far softer than he was used to. Freyja slid in next to him, kissing him gently.

"Let's just sleep for now, Love," Brokk murmured. "I am so tired."

"I know," she brushed her hand through his hair softly. She lay down beside him, encircling him with her arms. He sighed in contentment and was asleep in seconds.

#

Eitri walked slowly back to the shop by himself. He entered, sighing as he felt the loneliness. Fifty-three days. How could he go on without his brother?

He absently fidgeted with a half-finished necklace, before throwing it to the ground. What was the point? Brokk would be _dead_ in two months, and he would lose touch with Freyja shortly after that, and then... "No-one will even remember me," he murmured, tears in his eyes.

"What are you moping about?"

Eitri jumped. He spun on the spot to see- "Mother?"

His mother, a short stump of a woman (even for a dwarf) with jet-black hair, huffed at him.

"We didn't think you were coming!"

"I was not going to see my son married to some Vanir woman, but that doesn't mean I can't visit my boys, does it?"

Eitri shifted. "I wouldn't let Brokk hear you refer to Freyja that way."

"She's Vanir, what's wrong with calling her that?" Dis huffed. "Never thought I'd see the day!"

"Can I get you something, Mother? Some tea maybe?"

"No, thank you. So where's your brother?"

"Oddly enough, he's with his bride!"

Dis's brows furrowed. "What is he doing a fool thing like that for? It's the middle of the day, time to work not sport! Norns Asgard has made you soft!"

Eitri smiled fondly at his mother. "I have missed you."

"Don't start getting mushy."

Eitri sighed. "Mother... did Brokk tell you _why_ he was marrying Freyja?"

"Of course not! Your brother tells me nothing. What business it is of these Vanir and Aesir to go messing with our traditions-"

"Maybe he would have if you let him get a word in edgewise!" Eitri interrupted. "Mother, Brokk is dying."

Dis's jaw dropped. "...what?"

"He has less than two months left to live."

Dis struggled to find words. "And he chooses to spend them with a _Vanir_!"

"He loves her, Mother!"

"Love. Pah. Pathetic!"

"If love is what he needs to be happy for the rest of his life, I say give him love!"

Dis shook her head. "I need to see him... where does his Vanir live?"

"Brokk and his _wife_ need some time alone!"

"Wife! Pah! A repressive Aesir construct. I had no need of a wife!"

Eitri suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Mother, you would have had a husband."

"Husband? What's this nonsense now?"

"Women have husbands, men have wifes."

Dis shook her head. "These terms are so strange!"

"It's their way," Eitri shrugged. "But really mother, can I get you some tea?"

"No, I said. What exactly ails your brother?"

"A mass on his brain."

Dis's hand flew to her mouth. "Just like your sire... how long?"

"Less than two months. Fifty-three days." Eitri stopped. "Just like our sire? Mother, am I going to die like that, too?"

Dis shrugged.

"You could try to be a little more compassionate!" Eitri shook his head in frustration. He turned on his heel.

"Where are you going?"

"To the healers! I'm going to see if they can tell me if _I_ have a mass growing in _my_ brain!"

"Eitri..." Dis's voice trailed off. "It won't be detectable until...

He stopped. He turned back. "Then what can I do?"

She shook her head helplessly. "Nothing."

Etiri turned away again. "Nothing that you know of. But Freyja has an Elder Goddess for a mother."

Dis's eyes widened. "Eitri, we do not tamper with nature!"

"Is it not tampering with nature to tear up the soil to plant a garden? Is it not tampering with nature to raise a calf abandoned by its mother? Is it not tampering with nature to cut our ore and jewels from the ground and reshape them? Why is that alright, but it is not alright to seek a way to stay being _me_ until my death? Brokk cannot even twine two golden threads together anymore. He can hardly draw what he wishes to see crafted." Eitri's eyes shone with fear and tears. "_This_ is my love. My life. If there comes a point where I cannot craft, then I will take my own life!"

Dis's eyes widened further and a hand flew to her mouth. "That is the most unnatural thing you could do!"

"At least I would know I had chosen it!"

"Eitri-"

They were interrupted by the little bell announcing somebody had entered the shop. Eitri glanced at his mother and then wordlessly went to see who it was. It was young Nanna, cradling a small pot in her arms. The dwarf's eyebrows raised.

"I brought you some soup," Nanna said awkwardly. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Thank y-"

"She's awfully young to be one of your lovers!" Dis's voice was scandalised. Nanna jumped a foot in the air, spilling some of the soup. "Do you sleep with babies now, Eitri? _What_ has Asgard done to you?"

"Mother, this is one of Freyja's daughters, sired by either Brokk or myself. _Not_ my lover!" Eitri snapped.

Nanna glanced from one to the other nervously. "Perhaps I should come back later..."

Dis ignored her. "So this is one of the girls you or your brother sired? She is beautiful. You should return to Nidavellr and make beautiful babies there, boy."

"She looks like her mother," Eitri replied, clearly used to this argument. He took the pot from Nanna. "Thank you." In a stage voice, he whispered; "Escape while you can!"

Nanna smothered a laugh.

Dis scowled. "I heard that!"

"I said nothing, Mother," Eitri replied.

"Of course you didn't." She snorted. She turned to Nanna. "What's your name, girl?"

"Nanna, my lady." She curtsied politely.

"Nanna? What kind of mother names her child _Nanna_?"

"Mine, my lady," Nanna replied quickly. "Firstborn daughter of King Njord, and a Valkyrie of Vanaheim."

"You say that as though it should be impressive."

"It is."

Dis sniffed, looking haughty. "Such titles mean nothing to me, girl."

"She is also known as the Great Whore of Vanaheim and flaunts that title quite regularly, if that is more relatable to you, my lady. Or should I call you Grandmother?"

Dis frowned. "Mind your tone, girl. Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders?"

Eitri put his head in his hands as Nanna's expression darkened.

"Didn't anybody teach _you_ to mind your manners?"

Dis's brows raised - and then she burst into laughter. "I like this one," she announced.

Nanna looked somewhat confused.

"If you're an example of your mother, child, then perhaps my sons did not make a horrible choice after all!"

"Even if I wasn't as example of my mother, your sons made an excellent choice!" Nanna replied hotly.

"Not by Nidavellir's standards."

"Then Nidavellir is wrong."

"That's what you've been raised to believe. Doesn't mean you're right, girl."

Nanna tossed her hair back, putting her hands on her hips - the spitting image of her mother! "My mother is the best catch a man could ever make. If you think otherwise, then you're wrong."

Dis smirked. "You've got spirit, I'll give you that."

Nanna pointedly turned her back on Dis, addressing Eitri. "I hope you enjoy the soup. I will return when it is more convenient." Turning on her heel, she strode out, her head held high.

"Mother, did you have to be so rude?" Eitri sighed after the girl was gone.

"She was just as rude. I see no reason why I shouldn't speak my mind."

"She was only being rude in response to your attitude!"

Dis shrugged. "Sit down and eat before your soup gets cold."

Eitri felt compelled, for once, to stand up to her. "I'm not hungry at present."

"Fine," Dis shrugged. "Then I'll eat it."

"I want to save some for later." Eitri grabbed the pot from her.

"What has gotten into you? You don't have a little woman tucked away that you're wanting to marry, do you?"

"No. But neither do I have to bow to your every whim!"

Dis shrugged. "I will go find your brother then."

Eitri grit his teeth. "Mother. Must you be so self-centered? This is why we left Nidavellir! I love you, Mother, but I can't _stand_ you!"

Dis' jaw dropped. "Ingrate! _How dare you_?!"

The dwarf's gaze dropped. He hadn't meant to say it, but with all the stress that was building up... "I'm sorry, Mother."

Dis turned her back on him.

"I'm sorry. I'm stressed and tired and scared. I didn't mean it, Mother."

"Apologise" Dis's voice was flat. She kept her back turned.

_ I did!_ "I'm sorry."

Dis sighed heavily, turned back round... and slapped Eitri soundly round the face.

"Speak to me that way again, and you are not my son. Understood?"

"Understood," Eitri muttered.

"Now sit down and eat your soup."

Eitri sullenly obeyed.

#

**Quick question. Is anybody actually reading this?**


	6. Chapter 6

Brokk stirred first the next morning, smiling at Freyja asleep beside him. _His wife_... he liked the sound of that! He traced her lips with his finger. Even in sleep they were cherry-red. She truly was the most beautiful woman in existence.

Her eyes fluttered. "Mmm... Brokk?" Her voice was sleepy.

"Morning. Would you like me to make you some breakfast?"

She sat up, disoriented. "No... I'll do it." A smile spread over her face. "It is one of a wife's duties, after all." She swung her legs out of bed, reaching for her robe, and stood.

"I'm glad to see you're embracing it," Brokk replied, crawling out the other side. "But why don't I come help you? That is the duty of a husband, is it not?"

Freyja's bright eyes darkened with concern. "Only if the husband is sure he's up to it."

"The husband can at least butter toast! He is not so frail yet!" Brokk leaned across the bed to kiss her. "I love you."

"I know."

Brokk dressed, and they made their way downstairs. A short while later, there was a knock on the door, and Eitri burst in, out of breath as if he had been running.

"Good... I got here... first." He panted.

Brokk frowned. "First? what do you mean?"

"Mother is here."

Brokk paled.

"And she wants to meet Freyja. Now."

Another, louder knock on the door sounded. Brokk fought the immediate urge to tell Eitri to take Freyja out the back way and run for their lives.

"Mother isn't that bad," he said nervously, edging towards the door.

Freyja eyed him sceptically. "Then why do you both look terrified?"

"Because she is that bad," Eitri muttered. "I told her I was going to market, I'll go out the back! Give me five minutes!"

Another knock sounded.

"Eitri! I know what you're doing, I _saw_ you come in here!"

Both dwarves winced. Freyja blinked.

"She sounds... determined."

The brothers glanced at each other, and Freyja walked to the door and opened it. "Hello."

"Hmph." The dwarf woman pushed past her, going straight to Brokk. "Good to see you, my son." she embraced him tightly.

"I was just leaving," Eitri said quickly. "Mother, should I have supper ready for you later today?"

"Don't bother, I'll be eating here. And spending the night."

Freyja raised her brows at Brokk over Dis's head. _Is she serious?_ she mouthed at him.

Brokk nodded.

Freyja managed half a smile. "Pleased to meet you, my lady. I am-"

"The Vanir who enchanted both my sons, I know."

"Can I get you some tea?"

Dis surveyed her in disgust. "What is it with this place and tea? If I was thirsty I would ask for something!"

Freyja blinked. "I was only trying to be polite."

"Hmph." Dis surveyed her. "I suppose I see why my sons took up with you... You're very well proportioned."

"As are you," Freyja replied swiftly. "I certainly see where Brokk gets his looks from."

Dis smirked (having completely missed Freyja's sarcasm.) "Tell me Freyja, what drew you to my boys?"

"Initially, their craftsmanship caught my eye." _Not a lie, but certainly not the whole truth!_

Brokk and Eitri were glancing nervously at each other. Dis seemed to be ignoring them. "Their craftsmanship? What exactly about their craftsmanship?"

"Well," Freyja said slowly. "I originally approached their shop in hopes for some proper armour. It was near the start of the Aesir-Jotunn war and I wanted to be prepared to defend my home if the need arose."

Dis looked impressed. "Not a helpless female then, are you?"

Freyja looked insulted. "Not at all, my Lady. I was trained as a Valkyrie before I even came to Asgard in my early adulthood."

"And why did you come to Asgard?"

"I got married. To the Allfather's younger brother."

"And yet you are now married to my eldest? Is that legal?"

"My first husband died in battle centuries ago." Freyja blinked hard- she would _not_ say Ve's name.

"I know that, I'm not a fool," Dis retorted sharply. "Every realm under Asgard's control was forced to mourn Odin's little brother. But surely your dead husband's brother had a thing to say about you marrying again?"

Freyja attempted to speak calmly. Dis was clearly baiting her, trying to get a rise out of her. "Odin does not command my personal life."

Dis snorted. "So he approves this, then?" She gestured between Freyja and Brokk. "I find that hard to believe."

"I don't care if he approves or disapproves of anything I do," Freyja shot back. "He can sit on a spindle for all I care!"

Dis stared at her for a moment before bursting out laughing. "I see where your daughter got her spirit from!"

Freyja blinked. "When did you meet any of my daughters?"

"Your little one... Nanna? Brought some soup to Eitri yesterday. She has quite a mind of her own."

Freyja smiled stiffly. "I suppose... though she has always seemed to me to be the gentlest of my daughters. Except for Sigyn," she added as an afterthought.

"Hmm. Perhaps my boy didn't make a terrible mistake after all by marrying you. Although," Dis walked up to Brokk and slapped him firmly across the face. _"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU ARE DYING?"_

Freyja jumped and covered her ears, the scream was so loud. Brokk took a few minutes to raise his head, wincing. Freyja moved to his side, examining the bright red mark. She scowled, whirling on Dis.

_ "What did you do that for?!"_

"You stay out of this!"

"I most certainly will _not!"_

Brokk put a hand on her elbow. "Freyja, please-"

"You have _no right_ to go around hitting people!"

"How I treat my sons is no one else's business, little girl!"

"How you treat my husband is completely my business, old hag!"

Freyja and Dis squared off, fuming. The dwarf brothers exchanged helpless looks.

"Freyja-" Brokk ventured bravely.

Freyja turned to look at him.

"Perhaps I can talk to my mother alone?"

"I think not!"

"Freyja."

Freyja glowered at Dis, but she nodded, walking away without a word.

Brokk turned to his mother. "I wanted to tell you in person. I was going to before the wedding, but _you_ refused to come."

"You didn't even have the sense to marry a dwarf!"

"You have always said that no dwarf woman in her right mind would marry," Brokk responded calmly. "And you do not have to suffer having a Vanir daughter-in-law long. I'll be dead before two months are out and then you never have to see Freyja again. But in the meantime, Mother, I ask that you treat my wife kindly."

"I'll treat her any way I please, just as I do you and your brother! I won't be ordered around by my son."

Brokk stood up abruptly. "Leave."

"_What_?"

"_Leave._ If you cannot be civil when you have just learned I am _dying,_ then I do not want to see you again. Goodbye."

Dis blinked in shock. Slowly she stood, and then marched out without another word. Eitri gulped as she left and turned to his brother.

"Was that wise?"

"I don't care. I am used to her being over-bearing, but I had thought she might soften now, of all times. And as she hasn't, I don't want to see her. After I'm gone, you may do as you please."

"Don't talk like that-"

"Brokk? I heard your mother leave, may I come back inside now?" Freyja sounded irritated.

Brokk sighed. "Of course."

She took a deep breath, calming herself before coming in. "Is your mother always so... brusque?"

"Yes," both brothers replied glumly.

Freyja put her hands on her hips, tapping her toes. "I never had mother-in-law problems before, but now! I'm sorry, but I just do not like her at all."

Brokk took her hand and squeezed it. "No-one really likes her much... but don't worry, she... has agreed to stay away for the time being." _And if Freyja asks again, I can make an excuse for why Mother is too busy... as long as Eitri stays quiet_! His brother was watching him with narrowed eyes even now.

Freyja frowned. "I hope it wasn't something I said."

"It wasn't," Eitri replied. "It's just her."

"Right..." Freyja decided to drop it for now. "Did you want to share breakfast with us, Eitri?"

"No, I had best get back to the shop. I have a brooch I want to finish before noon."

Brokk tried to stand. "I could come and help."

"No, stay." Eitri tried to smile. "Enjoy the day with your wife." He darted away before Brokk could protest.

Freyja swept over to her husband and kissed his forehead. "Maybe after breakfast we can go back to bed."

Brokk's eyes gleamed. "Sounds like fun... but let's eat first, I'm famished!"

Freyja laughed, handing him a plate of toast.

#

"Idunn, there is someone here to speak to you," Bragi called, wheeling into the parlour, a short stump of a woman following him closely.

Idunn looked up from where she had been trying to wrestle their youngest, 5-year-old Egill, into his tunic. She frowned. "And you are?"

"Your grandmother, girl. Brokk and Eitri are my sons."

Idunn let Egill go. He tore out of the room, half-dressed, shrieking with delight as though he had just triumphed on the battlefield. Bragi rolled his eyes and wheeled after him.

"Grandmother?" Idunn repeated, standing so she towered over the dwarf woman. "Interesting."

Dis huffed. "I hope you are more respectful than your mother and sister."

"I doubt it," Idunn replied, folding her arms. "If you're Brokk's mother, why in the Nine realms are you here _today_ instead of _yesterday_ at his _wedding_?"

Dis crossed her own arms. "Our people don't believe in _weddings_, that's an Asgardian custom. Can't think why Brokk went through with it!"

"Hmmm." Idunn was rapidly deciding that she didn't like her 'grandmother'. "Maybe because he wanted to."

"As I understand it, they were involved anyway. What difference does a fancy ceremony make?"

"If it doesn't make a difference, why do you seem so opposed to it?"

"It's a waste of expense and only flatters a woman's vanity!"

"Get out."

Dis looked shocked and annoyed.

"You have not said a single polite thing since bursting into my home, and I will not have my sons subjected to you. Get out."

Dis looked down her nose at Idunn, but turned and left. _Perhaps coming to Asgard was not the best idea after all... Why they all seem to be so tightly wound I don't know! Maybe this Sigyn will be more hospitable and put her wretched grandmother up for a few days._

She made her way to the house one of the peasants pointed out as Sigyn's. The girl was outside, tending to some sort of flowery garden. She seemed paler and slighter than the other girls she had met; more dwarf-like. Good.

"Well met, Lady Sigyn."

Sigyn looked up and brushed her blonde hair back from her forehead. "Good morning," she said pleasantly. "What can I do for you?"

"You can put your grandmother up for a few days."

Sigyn blinked a few times, paling. She glanced around, as if she were looking for a way to escape the conversation.

"Well? Aren't you at least going to answer me?" Dis scowled.

"You're Brokk and Eitri's mother?"

"Are you dense? I just said I was your grandmother!"

Sigyn stood and brushed off her hands. "If you are Brokk and Eitri's mother, than you are not my grandmother."

Dis narrowed her eyes.

"Neither of them is my father."

Dis blinked a few times. "...What?"

Sigyn shrugged. "You can come in if you want."

Dis followed Sigyn inside dazedly, her mind whirling a mile a minute.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Tea with milk, no sugar. What do you mean by this nonsense that neither of my boys are your father?"

Sigyn stiffened. "It is not nonsense, my lady." Her voice was tight. "My mother only told me recently that I was not sired by either of your sons."

"So who's your father then?"

"I don't know. And neither does she," Sigyn replied, turning away to put water on to boil.

Dis hurrpmhed with approval. "Better that way."

"She was forced. So no, not better that way."

"Forced?" Dis stared in horror. "What sort of sick place is this?!"

Sigyn winced. "My conception is not widely known, and it is not a common occurrence in Asgard, if that's what you were thinking."

"The dog should have been strung up be his-"

The kettle started whistling and Sigyn hurriedly turned to it, her face reddening.

"-for ten days! And then cut open and maggots infect his flesh."

It was a rather disturbing image, but Sigyn thought of Njord... She shrugged the thoughts off. "I told you, we don't know who it was."

Dis was quiet for a long moment. "That explains why Brokk wanted to marry her... He's always been overprotective."

Sigyn nodded. "I suppose... and I know Mother cares about him."

"Hmm." Dis took the tea from Sigyn. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. How long will you be staying?"

Dis shrugged. "Perhaps a few days. I had thought to stay longer, but my sons are not being overly welcoming. Nor, to be fair, are your mother and sisters." She took a sip of her tea, oblivious to Sigyn's worsening temper.

"I don't wish to be rude, but I do have a lot of things that I need to get done today. So make yourself at home. I'll be outside."

Dis watched her leave with raised eyebrows, before setting down her mug and following her.

"I'm curious as to what women in this realm do all day."

Sigyn threw down the trowel she had just picked up. "What do women of Nidavellir do all day?!"

"We craft, we work. We sport."

Sigyn wrinkled her nose. "You speak very freely."

"Why should I not?"

"Women here are generally more... conservative."

"You mean prudish."

"I mean that I am not comfortable with such frank speech and would appreciate it if you made an effort to curb yourself."

Dis rolled her eyes. "A woman shouldn't be so reserved, it's unnatural, girl. Haven't you had lovers?"

"I had my husband," Sigyn replied stiffly. "And not even that is any of your business!"

"Husbands...wives... Asgard and it's ridiculous customs." Dis shook her head. "Honestly!"

Sigyn folded her arms. "Are you going to do anything except attack my way of life?"

"I am merely stating an opinion."

"You are 'merely' scoffing at my values."

Dis rolled her eyes. "Is lack of respect for elders something all Asgardian women are taught?"

"Is disrespect for everybody else something all dwarf women are taught? How can you expect me to respect you when the only thing you have done since your arrival is to mock me?"

Dis blinked repeatedly. "Mock you?" Her voice was genuinely confused. "I meant only to express my opinions!"

"Your world must be a very different place from Asgard," Sigyn muttered.

"It is." Dis nodded sagely. "I had thought they would be more alike..."

Sigyn bit back a reply to _that_! "I need to go to the market. You're welcome to come with me or stay here."

Dis shrugged. "I can come with you if you like."

"Either way is fine with me. I don't get a lot of company, to be honest."

Dis apparently took that as an invitation, falling into step with Sigyn. Sigyn stifled a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

Nanna tentatively walked into the dwarf's shop; even though it was Snorta's turn to deliver food, they had sent her instead. _I shouldn't have told them about that mother!_ Fortunately, it was empty save for Eitri and a middle-aged man bickering over the price of a brooch. She started inspecting the wares, waiting for the customer to leave so she could deliver the casserole and recollect her soup pot.

Eitri noticed her first, and managed a weak smile. He gestured with his hand for her to wait while he dealt with the customer. It didn't take much longer for the man to agree to Eitri's price. He gave Nanna a superior look as he left; she resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"Here," Nanna said to Eitri, handing him the casserole.

"Thank you." Eitri took the dish, and set it down beside him on a shelf. A decidedly awkward silence fell.

"Can I get the soup pot back?" Nanna ventured eventually.

"Right. Of course. Wait here?"

But Nanna didn't wait, following him back into the forges. She gazed around and her jaw fell open.

"Wow."

Eitri glanced back, shaking his head that she'd ignored him. "I forgot you hadn't been back here."

Nanna's eyes were wide. "I had no idea the room was so big!"

Eitri shrugged. "We need a lot of space for our tools and materials."

Nanna leaned over a half-finished dagger handle. "How do you keep all of your projects straight?"

"Dwarves have a remarkable memory. I could tell you exactly what each of these cost to make and who they are for without looking at them."

Nanna took that as a challenge, turning and pointing randomly at a bejewelled dagger. "That one?"

"Three hundred and seventy-five, for Lady Auda as a wedding present for her eldest daughter."

Nanna nodded, impressed, and enjoying this. She looked at a finely wrought silver teapot, crafted like a swan's head and neck. "That one?"

Eitri glanced at her (not where she was pointing), and said, "Two hundred even, for Lord Ander."

"You don't even know what I'm pointing at!"

"The silver swan teapot. It's not quite done, I need to reshape the lid so it fits better."

Nanna shook her head in amazement. She wandered around the tables, asking randomly about the wares. Eitri replied to them all without missing a beat.

She gave up, in the end- it wasn't as if she'd _know_ if he made a mistake! "Why don't my sisters and I have recall like this?"

"Because you're half Vanir," Eitri responded swiftly. "And you weren't raised as Brokk and I were... We had to spend hour memorising charts and blueprints and other things as children."

Nanna actually winced. "How dull!"

"Brokk was always the studious one... I am not sure..." he trailed off.

Nanna looked at the dwarf, pity rising in her. She knew what it was like to lose a sibling, but at least she had seven others! She finished her rounds and sat down. "Could you teach me?"

Eitri's brows rose. "What?"

"Could you teach me how to make these things?"

his eyes widened. "_You_ want to learn how to forge objects?"

"I like pretty things just as much as anybody else in my family. And it would be nice to be able to make them myself. Plus," she added in a silly tone, "Mor says I need to have a trade, and that I can't keep working in the healing rooms forever."

Eitri laughed. "Alright, if you are really serious, I can show you a few things." His expression became mock-stern. "I won't have you complaining about the heat though!"

Nanna feigned a military salute. "I'll just go put on something I don't mind burning, then... Trousers would be best, wouldn't they?"

Eitri nodded.

"I'll be back!" Nanna called cheerfully, zipping out of the store with a grin on her face. Who knew that it would be worth it to spend some time with her fatheruncle?

Eitri smiled at her enthusiasm. He wondered how long it would last...

#

Brokk bounced little Skaldi in his arms, making funny faces for her to laugh at. Three weeks had passed since the wedding. _Thirty-two more days._ It was truly amazing to him, how content he felt. He wasn't even afraid anymore. Freyja and Var sat nearby, chatting about Nanna's newfound "skill" in forging metal. Brokk walked over to inspect the shapeless lump of metal that was displayed on the mantle; Nanna had been so proud of it! Whatever it was...

_It _could_ be a seashell_, he mused, though it was strangely-shaped.

Skaldi reached for it, chubby hands grasping. And she promptly dropped it right on Brokk's foot. His eyes went wide and he bit back an oath. Freyja and Var both looked up at the noise; Var quickly took Skaldi back and Freyja helped Brokk back to the couch.

"Remind me next time that babies aren't strong," Brokk gasped, tears filling his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Freyja's brow was creased with worry.

"Fine, fine... my foot's going to have a beautiful bruise though!"

Skaldi began wailing as she apparently wanted to play with her new 'toy'. Var tried to shush her to no avail. "I'd probably take the little one home and put her to bed."

"Thank you for coming," Brokk said sincerely.

Var smiled warmly. "You're welcome... both of you. I'll try and come by again later in the week, if you like?"

Brokk and Freyja exchanged looks before nodding.

"We'll be sure to child-proof the place next time though!" Freyja quipped.

Var smiled and waved, though Skaldi was still wailing. Freyja turned her attention back to Brokk and started to ease off his boot so she could take a better look at his foot. He reached out and cupped her face. Looking up she smiled in puzzlement. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to look at you. You're beautiful, you know."

She blushed. "Brokk, you say that at least three times a day. Now let's see what damage has been done to you by Nanna's... paperweight."

She pulled off his boot and sucked in a breath between her teeth; his whole foot was dark purple and rapidly swelling.

"It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks," Brokk noted with some surprise.

She shook her head. "That's not necessarily a good sign." She pressed her hand to it gently. He gritted his teeth, and managed not to yelp. "We should get you to the healers- Unless taking care of a bruise is interfering with nature."

"No, it's fine, we just don't believe in altering life and death's plans-" Brokk tried to stand, and collapsed. "I don't think I can walk on this though!"

"I'll get the wheelchair." Freyja kissed his cheek and slipped out of the room.

Brokk grimaced at his foot. It really shouldn't be so damaged with so little pain!

_ Unless what the other healer said is true, and my ability to feel pain is lessening_. He pushed that thought aside as Freyja returned, helping him into the wheelchair.

"Are you sure you can push me by yourself?" he asked with worry.

"I'm stronger than I look - I would have thought that you knew that already!" Freyja replied with a twinkle in her eye.

Brokk chuckled but didn't speak as she led him to the healers. He remained quiet, feeling dizzy for some reason... Freyja didn't notice when his eyes went out of focus. They reached the healers, and Freyja moved to help Brokk stand. He recoiled from her, eyes panicked.

She blinked. "Brokk, what-"

"How do you know my name? Where's my brother? Where am I?" He looked around fearfully, hands shaking slightly.

"Brokk, it's me, Freyja." Her eyes widened. _Not again!_ "Remember, it's me... Oh!" She began fumbling in her pockets for the medicine that Eitri had advised she carry with her at all times.

"I want my brother!" Brokk cried, looking like a child in a grown man's body.

Passers-by were starting to stare. Freyja hastily pulled the bottle out of her pocket- but how to get him to drink it?

"Eitri is coming," Freyja soothed, kneeling beside Brokk. "But you have to drink this first."

Brokk shook his head. "Yuck!"

"I know, I know, but..." she cast about desperately. "Your mother says you have to!"

Brokk froze. His eyes widened in terror. "Mother?"

His reaction worried her, but she persevered. "Drink this, Brokk, please..."

Obediently, he gulped down the brew. He made a face and shuddered. Hiding his face in his hands, he breathed deeply for several moments before looking up.

"Freyja?" he muttered.

Her shoulders sagged in relief. "Brokk."

"What happened?" Brokk's voice was slurred.

Freyja smiled ruefully. "No... you seemed...younger, during- a minute ago. And frightened. I thought mentioning Dis might calm you."

Brokk's brows raised. "You met the woman, right?"

"You told me before we married that you trusted her!"

"There are many different types of trust, though."

Freyja folded her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Brokk opened his mouth to reply when one of the healer's apprentices came outside.

"Lady Freyja, can I help you with something?"

She straightened up. "My husband has met with an accident. His foot is badly bruised and swollen. It needs to be examined."

The apprentice looked down at Brokk's feet and his jaw dropped open. "Let's get him inside, that looks broken!"

"Broken?" Freyja repeated as the apprentice took over pushing the wheelchair. "But that thing isn't that heavy!"

"Actually, it was," Brokk muttered. "I lifted it once- it's made of pure uru, weighs a ton..."

"But it's not heavy," Freyja protested. "I've lifted it, too!"

"It's one of the features of uru. People the maker trusts feel like it's lighter than it really is... Which is why Skaldi was able to pick it up in the first place."

Freyja frowned at Brok's implication. "Nanna _does_ trust you!"

"Perhaps we should continue this inside?" the young healer offered.

"Right, of course," Freyja muttered. She followed Brokk and the healer into the building, resolving that they _would_ talk later, about what he had just indicated, and about Dis.

#

Sigyn was about ready to run out of the market when Dis began haggling over yet _another_ price...

"It's fine," she tried to tell the dwarf woman. "I don't mind-"

"Two thirty-five for a basket of fruit?" Dis replied, shaking her head. "You shouldn't have to pay more than one twenty for it!"

The vender looked at Sigyn pleadingly. Sigyn shrugged helplessly, determined that she would come back and pay whatever Dis managed to haggle out of the poor vender. He looked at his wit's end! She glanced around, abstractedly hoping that something would happen to distract Dis from shopping...

"Eitri!" she cried, spotting the dwarf coming out of the baker's.

He smiled at her warmly, but the cheery expression vanished when he saw Dis. Sigyn darted over to him quickly.

"Help," she muttered in a low tone.

"You're the one that told her she could stay with you!" Eitri shot back.

"I didn't think she'd stay for three weeks and terrify everybody I met!"

Eitri shrugged. "You could tell her to leave."

Sigyn shook her head. "No, I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because she's so lonely."

"It's her own fault," Eitri muttered darkly.

Sigyn frowned at his tone. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," the dwarf said quickly as his mother made her way over to them.

"Are you done shopping already?" Dis asked Sigyn, ignoring Eitri entirely.

Sigyn folded her arms. "Yes, and I was just asking Eitri if he would care to come have lunch with us."

Eitri looked at her in alarm. Dis's brows rose. Sigyn turned to the dwarf, raising a brow and waiting for his answer. He stumbled over his tongue for a moment before shaking his head and muttering something about having to work. Dis's expression fell slightly.

"Maybe supper then?" Sigyn pressed.

Dis shook her head this time. "I'd rather not share a meal with him."

Sigyn's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You heard me!"

"Which is fine, because I'd rather not share a meal with _her_!" Eitri shot back.

Sigyn looked between them; they were acknowledging each other's presence now, but by glare. She wondered if she should get between them and try and diffuse this, or just make herself scarce...

"Good day, Lady Sigyn," Eitri said stiffly. "I pray that your unwelcome guest leaves soon."

"Hmph!"

Eitri stalked away. Dis turned hard eyes to Sigyn, staring as if waiting for something. Sigyn didn't know what to say.

"What?" she demanded eventually. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Some support from you might not have hurt, you know!"

Sigyn gaped. "Why should I get caught up in your family quarrels?"

"If you want me to continue to stay in your home, you should have!"

Sigyn quickly suppressed her reply, that she _didn't_ want the imposing wretch to stay with her! "I don't get involved in fights," she settled for instead. "It makes me feel sick to be around people who are angry with each other."

Dis pursed her lips. "Not very outgoing, are you?"

"I fight my battles in other ways."

"Like what? Ignoring them and pretending that they go away?"

Sigyn turned her back on Dis, intending to just leave.

The dwarf woman laughed at her. "See? You're doing it now!"

"I think I'll eat with Mother and Brokk tonight," Sigyn called over her shoulder. "I'm sure you'd be welcome to join us."

She walked away. Dis did not follow her.

#

Idunn called the meeting of sisters to order. She looked seriously at the other six who had gathered.

"This meeting," she announced, "is called together that we might free our sister Sigyn from that horrible dwarf woman who is holding her captive!"

"Here, here!" Var cheered.

Nanna smothered a giggle. "Shouldn't Mor be here for this? I'm sure she's as worried about Sigyn as we are!"

"She's busy taking care of Brokk. Your... present to them dropped on his foot and crushed it," Lofn explained. "They went to the healers but he's supposed to keep off of it for a few days."

"So instead Mor's on top of him!" Syn cried out.

The girls giggled, some blushing. Idunn shook her head.

"We're in a meeting," she reminded them. "Let's save the crude remarks for other times."

"Alright," Var managed to regain a straight face. "So what are we going to do about the harridan?"

"What does that mean?" Idunn demanded.

Var shrugged. "I don't know, it's a word I heard Thoth use once, that time he came here..."

Lofn blinked. "How do you even remember that? You were _ten_!"

"I remember things," Var said defensively. "I have a good memory!"

Idunn waved her hand dismissively. "Setting Var's memory and vocabulary aside, we're getting off track. How are we going to get rid of Dis?"

"I've heard wormwood does amazing things," Syn volunteered.

Nanna gasped. "We can't poison her!"

"I wasn't being serious. Mostly."

"We could get pitchforks and torches," Snotra suggested. "Or we could follow her around everywhere singing."

"I happen to have a lovely voice," Lofn replied haughtily.

"No, _Var_ has a lovely voice." Syn corrected. "Maybe we could invite Sigyn to stay with one of us, and pretend we've forgotten about Dis?"

"I have a lovely voice too," Lofn argued back. "And Sigyn would just invite Dis along, you know she would!"

Idunn scowled. "Well, we have to do _something_!"

Nanna tilted her head to one side. "I wonder if Eitri knows any ways of getting rid of her?"

"You should ask him, then, since you practically live there now!" Sjofn retorted.

"Don't get mad at me! You're the one that kept sending me there, and he's actually not as horrible as we always thought he was."

"If you say so." Sjofn turned her back on Nanna.

"I just wanted to get to know that so bad?"

"No," Idunn said with a sigh before any of the sisters could. "And we're off track again."

"Maybe we could just tell her to leave," Lofn suggested. "You know, all of us gang up on her?"

Idunn shrugged. "Might work... unless anyone has a better idea?"

They all shook their heads. Nanna frowned thoughtfully.

"Maybe instead, we can give her presents. Scare her off by being really nice."

Syn made a face."That might make her think we like her, though."

"Maybe she'll be nicer."

"I thought we wanted her gone." Snorta folded her arms.

Nanna threw her hands into the air. "Well, excuse me if I don't want people to end up dying alone and unloved!"

There was silence at that. None of Nanna's sisters knew what to say.

Evenutally, Nanna stood. "I have to get to the shop. Eitri's teaching me how to inlay jewels today."

She left without a word.

Snotra spoke up hesitantly. "So... _are_ we going to do anything about Dis?"

Idunn shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we should talk to Sigyn."

"That might be best." A general chorus of nods followed.

"Alright. Meeting adjourned!"


	8. Chapter 8

Sigyn sighed in relief at finally having her house to herself. Several days of repeated visits from her sisters and their children had convinced Dis to shorten her stay in Asgard. The dwarf woman was now back in her home realm, and Sigyn was alone. Freyja and Brokk had invited her for dinner that evening, and Sigyn was looking forward to spending time with her mother, and with a dwarf she actually _liked_! She still had a few hours, though...

She decided that she would take the time to read a nice, relaxing book. Before she could settle down, though, a magpie flew through her window and landed on her head.

"Ikol!" she cried in annoyance, slapping at it.

It squawked in indignation. "Not pleased to see me?"

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see my master's favourite sister, of course!"

Sigyn ignored the sting of that. "I thought you said Loki _wasn't_ your master?"

That magpie flapped its wings. "He's my not my master if you are my mother's sister's granddaughter!"

Sigyn blinked, opening her mouth. And then paused. "Wait... I am, aren't I?"

"No!"

The magpie pecked her hard on the head and flew out again. Sigyn glared after him, rubbing her head. She sat down with her book again. Five minutes later, however...

"How'd you even know, girl?"

Sigyn jumped. "What?"

The magpie cackled, and fluttered over to land on the chair of her arm. "I am very cleverly disguised, how did you figure out it was me?"

Sigyn rolled her eyes. "You said I was your mother's sister's granddaughter. That doesn't exactly make it hard to guess your identity, Ag-"

A wing pressed to her mouth. "Don't say my name!"

"Why not?"

"Don't want the whole of Asgard knowing I'm here, it would spoil all my fun!"

Sigyn rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What are you even doing here?"

"Looking."

"Looking for what?"

"Something."

She was getting annoyed. "Something like what? And I want more than one word as an answer!"

"Something like none of your business, little one!"

"Little one?! Which one of us currently fits inside the other's hand?"

Ikol laughed. "Are you just going to keep moping around forever, Sigs? Or are you going to do something with your life?"

"Don't call me Sigs! And something like _what_, exactly? My whole life is here!"

"What life? If this is your life, it's high time you found yourself a new one!"

She laced her voice with sarcasm. "And how exactly am I meant to do that? If you know so much?"

"That's your choice, not mine. But you're going to regret staying in Asgard if you don't get out! Mark my words, girl... Leave. As soon as possible."

Sigyn narrowed her eyes. "Why? Do you know something I don't?" He opened his beak to comment; she cut him off. "About Asgard specifically, not in general!"

"Aye."

"What?"

"The Realm Eternal is built on lies."

Sigyn narrowed her eyes. "What sort of lies?"

"Lies like Bor's victory over Malekeith! He did not defeat the dark elves, the dark elves defeated themselves!" Ikol cackled with laughter.

Sigyn's interest was piqued. "What do you mean? Were you there?"

"Maybe."

"What sort of answer is that?"

"One I thought you'd be used to!"

She gritted her teeth. "I want you to tell me the story, not give me riddles!"

"Maybe I will. But not here, not now."

"Why not?"

"Because you have to get to your mother's!"

"Why?"

Ikol squawked. "They're expecting you for dinner."

"Yes, but that's not for hours, it's barely past noon!"

"Are you sure about that? Our talk may have taken longer than you thought..."

Sigyn looked out of the window, sure that 'Ikol' was trying to aggravate her... Her jaw dropped. The sun was hovering in the western sky. She was late! She cursed the bird and threw her book at him, jumping to her feet.

He squawked in annoyance. "Was that really necessary?"

"You made me late!_" Even if I have no idea how..._

"Got your father's temper, I see," He grumbled as he flew away.

Sigyn barely heard him, quickly grabbing her shoes, purse and house key while dragging a brush through her hair before running out the door. She arrived at her mother's house to find Freyja finishing setting the table.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry, I was reading."

"Hmph." Freyja narrowed her eyes briefly, before shaking her head. "Come inside."

Sigyn followed meekly, _praying_ that that _bird_ hadn't followed her.

Brokk was in good spirits during supper, even if he was clearly doing worse. Sigyn contemplated him sadly. How much time did he have left now? Ten days? Nine? He eagerly told Sigyn about how Snorta had spent all day the previous day with him, drawing down the visions he saw in his mind.

"Eitri can make them now," he said with a beam. "Or Nanna, once she improves a bit."

"I'll be sure to buy as many as I can." Sigyn smiled warmly.

"No, I asked Eitri to give them away. Only fair."

Sigyn put her hand gently over Brokk's. "However I receive them, I will always treasure them."

He smiled at her. "Thank you."

Freyja looked at Brokk worriedly. "Are you not hungry again? You've hardly touched your food."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry, my love. It's delicious, I'm just afraid I don't quite feel like eating."

Freyja returned the squeeze, smiling. Her eyes were sad, though. "Shall we retire into the parlour then, so you can rest?"

"If you don't mind."

Freyja helped Brokk to his feet, and supported his weight for the short walk. They settled down on the largest couch. Sigyn perched on a nearby winged armchair. Glancing around, she saw that the fire in the hearth was almost out. She began to rise to refuel it, then had a better idea. Concentrating, a small fire lit in the palm of her hand, and she willed it to stoke the fireplace. She smiled in satisfaction as the ball of fire in her palm floated straight to the hearth and lit the fire into a warm, orange glow. She settled back, quite pleased with herself.

"You're learning how to control it, then?" Freyja asked, her brows raised.

Sigyn nodded. "Little tricks."

Brokk stared, wide-eyed. He glanced at Freyja. "Can you do things like that?"

Freyja shook her head. "Little bits of magic aren't too terribly hard, but Sigyn's got an unique gift. I've told you that before."

"Have you?"

"Yes..."

"Oh. Right. I remember now." Brokk shook his head, as though wanting to tear his hair out. "My memory is getting so unreliable lately!"

Freyja squeezed his hand, her expression carefully hiding the torment inside. Sigyn watched them both, looking concerned.

"Should I go home, let the two of you alone?"

Freyja looked hesitant, Brokk shook his head

"I enjoy company," he said. "Never realised how much."

"I'll stay for a while." Sigyn compromised to placate her mother and Brokk both.

Brokk smiled. "What things are you doing lately?"

She shrugged uneasily. "The usual. housework, reading..."

"Don't you have any hobbies?" Brokk pressed.

She shrugged uneasily. "Reading has always been my only real hobby."

Freyja sighed. "Sigyn, you need more than books in your life."

"Thank you, Mother, you've only told me that a hundred times. I do write poetry, sometimes."

Brokk straightened up attentively. "Poetry? I've always found listening to it enjoyable, I wouldn't mind hearing some of yours sometime."

Sigyn flushed scarlet. "It's not good," she quickly said.

"Yes, it is!" Freyja exclaimed. "The piece you recited at Nanna's last name day was beautiful!"

"Mor, stop!" Sigyn wanted to crawl under a rock- she _hated_ attention!

"That was yours?" Brokk asked in surprise.

"You were there?"

"I was standing just outside the door..."

Freyja laughed triumphantly. "I knew it!"

Brokk blinked. "You saw me?"

"Yes. You were grinning like a fool!"

"Er, well, I was in a good mood... and you were right," turning back to Sigyn. "The poem _was_ beautiful."

Sigyn's face flamed again. "Can we discuss something else please?"

"Why don't you share your poetry?"

She twisted her hands, staring at the floor. "Most of it is... private. I write down my thoughts, I do not enjoy broadcasting them in public."

"I've read a few that she could sell as books of seduction," Freyja added.

"Mother!"

"What? It's true!"

"I asked to talk about something else!"

Freyja raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"_Anything_!"

Brokk cast his mind about, trying to think of a way to change the subject. "The first thing I ever crafted was a metal shoe," he blurted finally.

"What for?"

"My shoes kept wearing out, I thought if I could make metal ones, they would last!"

"Did they?" Sigyn asked curiously.

"No. I wore them to swim in..."

Both Freyja and Sigyn muffled giggles, already guessing where this was going.

"They're probably covered in rust at the bottom of that lake. Nearly killed me!"

"Well, now I know one thing for sure," Freyja giggled.

"What?"

"Women _do_ have more common sense than men!"

Sigyn went into hysterics. Brokk tried to look offended, despite his chuckles. It quickly turned into a coughing fit.

Freyja hovered anxiously beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm-" He coughed several more times, "-fine, don't worry." He pressed a handkerchief to his mouth.

Freyja and Sigyn stifled gasps when they saw flecks of blood on it.

"I'll go find Grandmother," Sigyn exclaimed and before Brokk could protest she had bolted from the house.

#

Freyja blinked back tears as she made sure Brokk was comfortable. She had quickly boiled the water; breathing in the steam seemed to help him somewhat. His face was pale and he looked exhausted. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his temple. "Do you need something? Water, medicine?"

He shook his head wordlessly.

"I wish we had more time," she whispered, pressing her forehead to his.

"Don't weep for the memories we don't have, Freyja. Just remember the ones we do... Remember me."

His eyes drifted shut.

Freyja paled. "Brokk?"

"I'm fine," he murmured. "Just tired. Hold me?"

She swallowed hard, nodding and moving to embrace him more tightly.

His head leaned against her shoulder. "At my funeral, have Sigyn recite something of hers... and make sure everybody knows she wrote it. Even though... won't be many people."

Freyja nodded, unable to speak much past the lump in her throat. "I will."

It was a rasp, but he heard. He smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He laid his head on her shoulder, sighing contentedly. "This was all I ever wanted."

"What is?"

"You. You and me. More than just physical intimacy. Even if just for a while."

Freyja's stomach twisted. She had so many lies in her past, so many hard truths. She couldn't make up for all of them, but if she could even just relieve her guilt of one, wouldn't it be worth it? "Brokk..." she whispered. "I have to tell you something. But maybe now isn't the best time. It doesn't have anything to do with what we've been talking about."

"What is it? Tell me. You're not pregnant again, are you?"

Freyja laughed. "No. But Nanna... Neither you or Eitri are her father."

Brokk blinked. "Then who is?"

"Another man I once loved, who died while she was an infant." Tears brimmed in Freyja's eyes. "I'm sorry I let you believe..."

Brokk took her hands in his. "Who?"

Freyja sniffled. "Tyr."

"When he was hosting Ve?"

Freyja blinked in surprise. "What? How do you know?"

"You sometimes talk in your sleep, love."

"Oh." Freyja went red. "When...?"

"Before she was born, you'd cry in your sleep, begging him not to take her away from you. And after his death you'd tell him over and over how sorry you were..."

The blood drained from Freyja's face. "But... I never even let myself think about him!"

"It's alright. I understand why you lied. You were afraid that if he decided to claim her, that nobody would stand by your right as her mother and you'd never see her again."

She sighed heavily. "Almost all my choices have been the wrong ones... you being the exception, of course."

Brokk smiled at her. Before their conversation could continue, however, Sigyn came rushing back in, followed by Gaea. The Elder Goddess went straight to Brokk, looking at him carefully.

"Are you in pain?"

Brokk shook his head.

Gaea didn't look convinced, turning to Freyja. "What happened earlier?"

"Violent coughing fit, blood involved." Freyja stated robotically.

Brokk shook his head. "It's nothing, really..."

"That hardly sounds like nothing."

"I can't accept anything."

"Giving you a little better health to enjoy before the end is not changing nature's way. And I should know about nature!"

Brokk's shoulders slouched. "Do what you will." He sighed in defeat as Gaea's hands began to glow, and she placed them at his throat and chest, healing his lungs.

"Freyja, Sigyn. Let me speak with him alone."

Sigyn tugged her mother out of the room. Freyja felt hollow as she followed her daughter to the kitchen. Tears welled in her eyes; she touched her cheek in amazement as one ran down her cheek.

"I'm crying."

"You're sad."

Freyja looked up. "Sigyn..."

"Yes, Mor?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Sigyn hugged her mother. "I never told you... thank you."

"For what?"

"Lying to me about who my father is. I can't imagine growing up knowing that. There were enough times when I thought that... We've had our difficulties, Mor. But I love you, and I will always love you."

Freyja smiled gently. "I haven't asked. Which of your sisters are you staying with?"

"Idunn, right now. You know how I love to watch the children... Am I ever going to be a mother?" Sigyn's eyes were sad. "Normally it doesn't bother me that much, but when I'm with the children, I just long for a child of my own."

"I'm sure you will some day."

"Uncle Frey doesn't. And I know that he's wanted to be a father for a long, long time. But... We don't always get what we want."

"He's got Gerda now." Freyja tried to smile. It was slightly odd, Frey courting a half-giant, a former slave on Jotunhiem that moved to Asgard after Loki and Angrboda abolished the slave practice among the Jotunns. Other than Gerda's size there was no indication that she was half frost giant, but given that she towered over Frey they were bound to draw looks anyway.

"You think he's going to marry her?" Sigyn asked.

"Maybe. Although as far as I know they haven't even kissed yet."

"I imagine that Uncle Frey is going to remain chaste until his wedding night. He's why I decided I wanted to wait, you know. You always told me to find somebody who respected me, and that I had to be certain, but when you spoke of waiting until marriage you focused on what people would think. Uncle Frey told me why he was waiting. And it just seemed to special..." Sigyn's expression became devastated. "I wanted to remain a virgin until my wedding night. But I didn't get that choice."

Freyja embraced Sigyn. "Njord _will_ pay for what he did to you. I promise."

"I would rather have my family safe than have revenge, Mor."

"You'll have both," Freyja promised. _Atum is just waiting until after Nanna's wedding. Two more months. _Her gut twisted. He was her _father_! _No. He is just a monster who forced my daughter. Nothing more._

Sigyn studied her mother. "You're always so certain of yourself."

"I usually am."

Sigyn didn't reply.

#

Gaea finished the quick examination and sighed as she sat beside her son-in-law. "It is not these symptoms that will kill you, Brokk. When your time is up, that mass in your brain will explode. I'm not doing anything about that, as you requested."

Brokk paled at the thought. "Will it hurt?" The question was almost involuntary, and he wasn't even sure he wanted the answer...

"I don't know. I have never been able to ask. "

He sighed heavily. "Once that happens... will I just drift away? The healers won't discuss this part..."

"You'll die almost instantly."

"Does... does Freyja know this?"

"Freyja doesn't want to know."

Brokk sighed. "In a way, I think I want her to be prepared for what will happen."

Gaea managed a small smile. "She knows when."

Brokk stared at the table. "How will she manage afterwards? She hides her feelings so much..."

Gaea sighed. "Don't I know it! I don't know how she'll do. What about your brother? "

"He refuses to acknowledge that this is really happening." Brokk sighed. "I don't know what to tell him."

Gaea put an arm around him. "If you want, I can try to talk to him."

"Perhaps... though I don't know if he will open up to a stranger."

"There can be no harm in trying, can there? People have a tendency to trust me, most times." Gaea smiled wryly.

Brokk nodded, ceding the point, as Freyja and Sigyn stepped hesitantly into the doorway.

"May we come back in now?"

"Yes," Gaea called. "He should be fine for right now. I'm going to take a walk. Call me if I'm needed."

She slipped out of the house. Brokk smiled warmly at his wife and step-daughter. "What would you like to do for the rest of the day?"

"I have some sewing to do," Sigyn replied. "I could stay here, though."

"That would be nice, to have some company," Brokk turned to Freyja. "Will you be going out anywhere today?"

"There are a few things that need to be done for Nanna's wedding that I don't trust Odin to."

"Fair enough. Will you stay, then, Sigyn, keep an old man company?"

"You're not that old," Freyja replied, kissing his forehead.

"I can stay," Sigyn nodded. "But wouldn't you rather go to your shop?"

Brokk's face fell. "I haven't been to the shop in over a month. Can't work anymore."

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't realise..." Sigyn looked around frantically, trying to think of a way to change the subject. "I'll run home quick and grab my sewing. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

Brokk nodded as Sigyn left rapidly, red-faced. Freyja came and sat at his side.

She put her head on his shoulder lightly. "I'll be as quick as I can."

"Darling, take as long as you need to. I'll be fine."

She kissed the side of his head. "Two hours, at most."

He cupped her face. "I'm sorry that I'm such a burden."

She shook her head. "You're not, I love you."

"You're not just saying that?"

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Brokk twisted his fingers with hers. "And you'll take care of Eitri? "

Freyja nodded in silent affirmation. "Always."

"So fifteen minutes. . What does that give us time for? "

Freyja smirked slyly. "Not much... but we could do this..." She pressed her lips to his softly, to tease him, increasing pressure slowly.

Brokk sighed in contentment, closing his eyes. Freyja broke the kiss when Brokk became unresponsive, leaning back to look at him- he'd dozed off, as he did a lot these days. She sighed, gently extricating her hand from his grip. The door opened, and Freyja stood quickly, to warn Sigyn not to disturb Brokk.

Sigyn's brows rose when she explained what had happened, but she nodded and agreed to stay until she came back, so that Brokk would have company when he woke. Freyja left, resolving to be back as soon as she could. Sigyn settled down in an armchair to continue with her sewing. She hadn't been there long when Brokk stirred.

"Freyja?" he called sleepily.

She set the fabric down and stood, speaking gently. "Mother's gone out, Brokk. She'll be back soon. Can I get you anything?"

"Freyja," he murmured again, his gaze on her face.

"Mother's out," she repeated, realising that he thought she was Freyja, and starting to feel a little anxious. "I'm Sigyn."

"Sigyn?" Brokk chuckled. "She's only a little girl... Freyja, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" _It's best to play along for now..._

"My price for Brisingamen. I'm sorry that I thought that the rumours... I'm sorry for treating you like a harlot..."

Sigyn's jaw dropped. She completely forgot about the role-play she was doing, and just froze in shock. Brokk frowned at her.

"Freyja?"

"I..."

"Surprised?" Brokk chuckled. "I should have stopped it earlier, but I like being around you so much..."

"I... Brokk, this is Sigyn. Freyja's not here." _Best get him back to his senses before he says anything else to _me_ that he should say to Mor!_

He scowled. "Why do you keep saying that? Sigyn's _five_!"

"Because you're a little confused."I'm all grown up now. And I have a grown little sister. Nanna?"

"Nanna?" Brokk's face twisted in concentration. "Are you pregnant?"

"No, I'm Sigyn!" She was getting desperate. _How can I rouse him?_

Brokk smiled in a way that made it clear he still didn't believe her. "Alright. If you say so. I'm so tired, Freyja... Will you sing me a song?"

Sigyn began humming an old lullaby Freyja used to sing to her when she was little, grateful not to have to speak. Brokk drifted off again fairly quickly; Sigyn sighed in relief. The dwarf remained slumbering until Freyja returned.

"Didn't he wake?" Freyja asked in concern.

"He did, briefly. He thought I was you."

Freyja looked hesitant."What happened?"

"He apologised for the deal you made to get that necklace. And then asked me to sing him to sleep."

Freyja blinked rapidly. "_Apologised_ for-"

Sigyn nodded gravely.

"Oh, Brokk," the older woman murmured, stroking his hair. "You're an honourable man... despite how odd you are."

He stirred at her touch; his eyes opened. Freyja smiled at him. His response was a confused frown. "Who are you?"

She sighed. "I'm a friend. You're sick. I'll get your medicine."

"Don't feel sick," Brokk murmured, frowning after her.

"Just do as I ask, please?" she offered him the bottle. "Drink."

He obeyed, while eying her warily. Sigyn hung back, unsure of what to do. After a few minutes, Brokk seemed to wake up.

"Freyja? Sigyn? Why do you look so worried?"

Freyja looked at Sigyn, who shook her head. "You just got me confused with Mor, it's fine. Ho harm done." She smiled warmly.

Brokk looked a little wary. "I didn't make any inappropriate suggestions, did I?"

Sigyn burst out laughing. "No! Not unless asking me to sing is inappropriate."

"Good."

He settled back in his chair, sighing. "Did you finish the wedding preparations you wanted to do, Freyja?"

"Mostly. I have a few things to discuss with Odin, but today's not the best time for that."

Sigyn shifted awkwardly. "Do you two want some privacy, or..."

"Perhaps that would be best," Freyja agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart."

Sigyn nodded, kissing her mother's cheek and then on impulse Brokk's as well. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Brokk pressed his hand to his cheek in surprise as Sigyn left.

"Don't start getting ideas," Freyja joked, curling up under his arm. "She's your stepdaughter now!"

"I wouldn't have any ideas even if she were not. I'm just surprised... All your daughters always acted as though they hated me."

"Sigyn's never been one for hate."

"So it would seem..." Brokk hung his head. "I wish I hadn't blacked out in front of her, what she must think of me..."

"That you've got an illness that effects how you think at times. She won't think any less of you."

"I hope you're right." Brokk yawned. "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a minute. Stay?"

"Of course. Maybe later we can have a little bath together... Brokk?"

But he was already asleep. Freyja frowned, leaning back against him. Perhaps in the morning they would return to the shop, and live there for the remaining few days he had... _I wouldn't want to die in a strange place,_ Freyja thought. _And he needs to be close to Eitri..._

She relaxed, enjoying Brokk's warm weight on her, and drifted off herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Gaea entered the dwarf's shop just as Nanna was packing up her things to put away for the night. She greeted her grandmother enthusiastically and dragged her over to show off her latest project. Gaea took her time to inspect it before offering her opinion; Nanna was so sensitive with her crafts; she always rushed into things headfirst and got discouraged when they didn't turn out as beautiful to other people as they were to herself.

"That is a beautiful bird," Gaea praised.

Nanna beamed. "You're the first one to know what it is! Syn thought it was a donkey."

Gaea smiled. "The wings are recognisable." E_ven if very little else is..._

Nanna's grin widened.

"You'll have to work on it more tomorrow," Eitri suggested. "With a clearer head. Shape the tail more."

Nanna started to nod, but then shook her head. "I can't. I'm... I'm getting married in two days. I need to make sure my wedding stuff is all ready. Last minute fittings and all that."

"Yes. Of course. I forgot." Eitri smiled gently.

"Will you come?"

"No. Brokk isn't well enough to attend or to be left alone and your mother needs to be there. Don't worry for me, Nanna. Right now you'd best get home or your mother will worry."

"Will you come with me, see Brokk?"

Eitri hesitated.

"You should," Nanna pressed. "It's only nine days left."

Eitri turned away abruptly. "You'd better go."

"Eitri..." Nanna wished she knew what to say.

Gaea put a gentle hand on Nanna's shoulder, propelling her to the door. With a sigh the young blonde left the building. Eitri busied himself with putting away supplies and tools, pretending that he didn't notice that the Elder Goddess was still standing there. Gaea, for her part, watched the dwarf with sadness; she knew all too well what it was like to lose the people you loved.

"I had a brother that I was very close to once," she said softly. "He was younger than I was, but he was my world. I would have done anything to protect him. I lost him."

Eitri paused.

"Even though I know that there was nothing I could have done, I still wonder if maybe, had I been smarter or braver... But the fact is, the universe does not care how brave you are, how smart you are or how much you love them. It takes them away anyway."

Eitri threw the whetting stone down onto the table. "It's so unfair!"

"It is," Gaea agreed. "It's not fair, it's not right. Why does he die while evil men live?"

"Why?" Eitri turned to her. Tears brimmed in his eyes. "Why him? Why not anybody else in the universe? Why me?"

Unable to help herself, she put her arms around him comfortingly. "I wish I knew."

Eitri clung to her, burying his face in her shoulder as sobs racked his body. "What am I going to do?" he whispered. "I can't... He's always been there, he's always taken care of me. I can't go one without my brother. I just can't."

Gaea shushed him the way she did her children, stroking his hair. "You'll live. You'll learn. And Freyja will be with you."

Eitri shook his head. "She's only here for Brokk."

"You can't really believe that."

"Brokk's always been better than me. He's the one everyone likes."

"Freyja loves you, too, in her own way."

Eitri snorted.

"She's not one to hand out herself through pity," Gaea told him firmly. "She does care deeply for you."

"If you say so." Eitri wouldn't meet Gaea's eyes. He clearly didn't believe her.

"You'll see," she promised. "Freyja will stand with you. And have you considered that she is more confident with your brother because he is more confident with himself?"

Eitri shook his head, stepping away from her. "I..." he swallowed heavily, and he looked uncertain and devastated. "Will you stay with me tonight? Please?"

Gaea paused, unsure exactly what he was asking for.

Eitri's gaze was firmly locked on the floor.

"I think Freyja would be upset with me if I did that," she said slowly. "I think perhaps it would be better if you went and stayed the night at her house."

"It's not that I don't want to be alone, I don't want to think!"

Silence.

"I'm sorry," Eitri mumbled. "I shouldn't have..."

"You should go see your brother."

Eitri nodded sheepishly, dragging his feet as he left without looking at her.

Gaea sighed, shaking her golden head. _Some things are too difficult for even me to understand._

#

Brokk, Nanna and Freyja were just enjoying a small snack (tea and sandwiches) when Eitri knocked on the door, looking awkward. Brokk grinned to see his brother, and waved him in. Freyja got to her feet and quickly got another teacup and saucer. Nanna beamed at the younger dwarf brother.

"I was beginning to wonder if you remembered I existed."

Eitri came in reluctantly, dragging his feet. "Been busy."

"Come sit here," Nanna scooted over, smiling happily.

Eitri returned the smile weakly, moving to sit beside her. "How have you been, brother?"

Brokk was silent for a long moment. "Fair. It is a difficult thing to accept... but I am glad you're here."

Nanna tried to break the awkward silence, offering Eitri the plate of sandwiches.

"Thank you," he mumbled, accepting one.

"I think I should like to move back into the shop tomorrow," Brokk announced.

Freyja sat beside him and squeezed his hand. "I was thinking that same thing."

Eitri froze. "Back... into the shop? Why?" _I thought you would want to stay somewhere luxurious for your last days, Brother..._

"Because it's home."

Eitri nodded, tears pricking his eyes. _I'll just have to be strong and watch bravely... I don't want to see you die!_

"Besides," Brokk continued softly. "I don't want to spend my last days wishing I could see my little brother more."

Now Eitri felt guilty. His face flushed, and he wouldn't look at anyone.

"Nanna, can you help me in the kitchen?" Freyja quickly said, realising that the brothers needed a moment on their own. Nanna nodded and both scurried off, although Nanna turned at the door and tried to give Eitri an encouraging smile. He still wouldn't look at her, though.

"Brother, you have been avoiding me," Brokk sighed.

There was no point in denying it. "I don't think that I can bear watching you die."

"But I have such little time left... don't you think your regrets will hurt worse?"

Eitri looked up at last. "I can't do this, brother."

Tears were in Brokk's eyes. He reached across the table and squeezed Eitri's hand. "You have to. Nanna is showing improvement with the forge but she has much still to learn. And my designs... you promised to make them."

"I did promise. I do not know if I can hold myself to it."

"You can." Brokk's eyes were intense. "You have the skill, and the strength. You just never let yourself see it."

"I will do what I can."

"Good." Brokk grasped Eitri's hand firmly. "I'm going to miss you, little brother."

"I'll miss you, too." Eitri choked on the words. "What do you think happens, after-" He couldn't finish.

Brokk was silent for a long moment. "Freyja still speaks with her long-dead husband. There must be something afterwards."

"For Asgardians. How do you know that _we_-"

"We must have faith. That is all there is in the universe, at the end."

"I'd prefer some solid facts."

"If you want solid facts, then here are some; we all die. Even the stars will grow cold."

Eitri hung his head. "Brokk... have you suffered with this?"

"Somewhat, why?"

"Mother said..."

Brokk waited.

"Mother said that this is the way our sire died. I could end the same way..."

Brokk shook his head fervently. _No_!

Eitri looked up, his eyes shining with fear. "I'm afraid."

"Don't be." Brokk tried to sound sure of himself. "This won't happen to you."

"How do you know?"

"I just do!" _It may be interfering with nature to be healed, but surely Gaea can prevent it from happening in my brother without changing nature itself!_

He kept his thoughts to himself though- Eitri wouldn't even consider it.

"I did consider asking Freyja's mother if she could do something..." Eitri mumbled, surprising Brokk. "But what right do I have to ask and elder goddess for such a boon?"

"She's family to us both by marriage now, why should you not?"

"We have always been taught not to interfere with nature. I don't know what to do! And..." Eitri sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I may have propositioned her before I came here."

Brokk choked. "You _what_?"

"I asked her if she would stay the night with me," Eitri mumbled. "She told me that I should come here instead."

Brokk looked at him as if he had sprouted another head. "Are you mad?"

"Probably. I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly." Brokk frowned. "If you intend to ask for the mother's aid, I suggest you apologise first!"

"She did not seem offended!"

"Not the point!"

"Alright, then to whom do I apologise? Freyja or her mother or both?"

"Her mother, obviously, I highly doubt she's told Freyja!"

Eitri sighed. "You always understood women better than me..."

Brokk rubbed his forehead. "You've gotten yourself into a forge this time, brother!"

"I know. I think I'll just avoid them all until this is forgotten!"

Brokk suddenly burst out laughing. Eitri stared at him, not understanding.

"Oh, Brother! This is just like when we were children!"

Eitri frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember that girl with the black ponytail that she wove a golden spike through?"

Eitri thought hard for a moment and then flushed. "Oh. Her."

Brokk laughed. "I thought you'd _never_ live that one down!"

"Shut up." Eitri mumbled.

Brokk only laughed harder.

Eitri smiled. "I'm glad at least that you are in good spirits."

Brokk nodded, his grin fading. "I'm going to enjoy what little time I have left. I'd be merrier if you tried to feel some mirth too, though I know it's hard."

"Hard? I _wish_ it was hard. I almost _wish_ I was dying so that I wouldn't have to try to understand how I'm supposed to continue alone!"

Brokk put his hand on his brother's shoulder, but no words came.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Not anyone's fault."

"Do you think Freyja will mind if I stay the night? I'm not too fond of being alone..."

"That will be fine." Both brothers looked up as Freyja came in. She smiled. "It's been too long since we've seen you, Eitri."

"How long have you been listening?" Eitri asked apprehensively.

"Why, did you say something you don't want me to hear?"

Eitri gulped visibly. "N-no, of course not!"

Freyja arched a delicate brow. "Convincing."

Eitri looked at Brokk helplessly.

"It's nothing," Brokk said smoothly. "At least, nothing a married woman should hear."

Freyja rolled her eyes."Fine, keep your secrets. What made you change your mind and come here anyway, Eitri? I didn't expect to see you."

"I realised... I don't have time to stay away."

An awkward silence fell.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, anyway." Freyja stated decisively. "You'll stay the night, of course."

Eitri smiled. "Where shall I sleep?"

"I have a guest room."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"Of course."

Eitri hovered for a minute.

"I'll show you where they are, and then maybe we can play a card game or something."

Both brothers smiled at her.

"Perhaps that game you introduced-" Eitri started, but cut off as Nanna came into the room.

She froze, blushing as all three stared at her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course. We were just talking about a game."

Nanna's face went redder. "Do I want to know what kind of game?"

"A _card_ game, so don't get excited!" Freyja teased.

"Not sure if that's any better, Mor!"

Brokk frowned. "Why is a card game embarrassing?"

Nanna folded her arms and tapped her toes. "I've heard _stories_ when Mor didn't think I could hear."

It was Freyja's turn to blush. b=Both dwarves turned to her curiously.

"What sort of stories?" Brokk smirked.

"Ones I've tried very hard to forget!" Nanna exclaimed, and then went redder. "Although now that I'm going to be married, Balder and I will have to try a few of them out."

Freyja laughed, though she still blushed. "I think that's enough for right now, Nanna."

"But I _never_ see you blush!"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Yes, you are," Brokk teased. "And it's delightful."

Freyja hid her face. Nanna giggled.

Eitri decided to rescue the blushing lady and stood. "You said that you wanted to show me the guest room?"

"Yes!" Freyja straightened up quickly, leading Eitri down the hall. "This way..."

Brokk and Nanna still chuckled as they left.

Freyja showed Eitri into the guest room, then hesitated, twisting her hands.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"I might have overheard more than I let on earlier... something about you and my _mother_?"

Eitri gulped. "She suggested that I came here tonight."

"I heard a good deal more than that, Eitri."

The dwarf sighed. "I apologize."

Freyja sat down and pulled him with her. "I know you're wanting a distraction, and honestly I do as well, but... my _mother_?"

"She said no."

"Obviously!"

Eitri hung his head. Freyja covered her mouth.

"That came out wrong."

"No, it was completely warranted-"

"What I meant was you're in an emotionally upset place. You're not thinking straight. Mother would not take advantage of you in such a state."

"Of course that's what you meant." Eitri's tone was sullen.

"What else would I mean?"

"That there's no way a beautiful woman would want me on my own, without Brokk. Which I am already well aware of, thank you!"

Freyja groaned. "Are we getting into that again? I don't sleep with you because of Brokk, I sleep with you because I _like_ it! Or are you saying that I'm not a beautiful woman?"

Eitri scuffed his feet. "You knew Brokk first though. _He's_ the one you made the original bargain with!"

"Only because he was the one who approached me."

He shook his head. "If it had been me, you would have refused."

"I only accepted Brokk's deal because of Brisingamen." Freyja looked at her hands. "But both of you are amazing."

Eitri blinked- he had never thought of himself as anything but ordinary at best! "But you always have favored Brokk."

Freyja's brow furrowed. "Do I?"

"Yes. You always go to him first."

"I didn't realise I did that... and if you wanted me first, why not say something? Or initiate things yourself?"

"You would refuse."

Freyja shook her head in exasperation. "You did not know that!"

He didn't answer.

"Eitri!"

"If I asked you right now, you'd refuse me."

"Yes," Freyja admitted. "I'm married. And marriage required fidelity. It's one of the vows I made. I won't sleep with a man besides my husband... not again."

"Again?"

Freyja looked at her twisting hands. "I never told you or Brokk about Faraldar*."

"Who is-"

"He was the man who nearly destroyed my life. Or rather... I nearly destroyed my life with him. And I did destroy... other lives"

Now Eitri felt awkward. "If this is private..."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." She sighed heavily. "Are you going to mention this to Brokk?"

"No," he assured her. "I don't think it would help the situation."

Freyja nodded once. "We should get back."

"You go. I wish to gather my thoughts for a while."

With a smile, Freyja left Eitri alone. He sighed and looked around the luxurious room. _Too luxurious_, he thought. It wasn't surprising that Brokk wanted to return to the shop... _How did Freyja ever get miXed up with us? She should be courting kings! H_is heart sank as he looked in the mirror; short, weedy. Marbled skin and thin lips. How could any woman stand to look at him?

In a fit of sudden anger, he stood, hefting the mirror and turning it so it faced the wall. He didn't want to look at himself. Sighing, he headed back downstairs. Freyja and Brokk were deep in conversation when he appeared, but stopped to stare at him when he came in.

"What?"

"Are you alright, brother?" Brokk asked in concern. "You appear to be very melancholy."

Eitri frowned. "Were you just talking about me?!"

"...No."

The younger dwarf sat down. "Out with it."

Brokk hesitated, not looking at his brother.

"We're worried about you," Freyja said eventually, reaching across the table to grasp his hand.

He fought the urge to pull away. "Why?"

"Why?" Brokk repeated. "Have you been hearing yourself these last few hours?"

"I'm only being honest."

"And if that's how you honestly feel, how could we _not_ be worried? We care about you, Eitri," Freyja's eyes were shining, and her voice lowered. "I can't lose both of you."

A lump formed in Eitri's throat. His eyes smarted. "I never thought you felt that way about me, Lady Freyja."

Freyja sighed. "How many times to I have to tell you that I _do_ for you to believe me? And don't call me Lady."

Eitri sighed. "I've always known I was the inferior one..." He seemed almost to be talking to himself. Freyja glanced at Brokk, puzzled. His eyes were smoldering.

"Eitri, if this is about what Mother used to say..."

"She was right, wasn't she? I'm nothing special."

"You _are_ special!"

"No, I'm not."

Freyja was outraged. "_Dis_ told you that? What sort of mother-"

"Ours."

"If that woman was still in Asgard..." Freyja took a deep breath. "Do you want to know the truth? Why I would choose you second, after Brokk?"

He shrugged. "If you want to tell me."

Freyja took a deep breath. "The honest truth is that being with you first could be painful to begin with. You're so vigorous. But having Brokk first helped to prepare my body for you... And when I had Brokk second... he was boring." She cast a guilty and apologetic look at the older dwarf.

Brokk, however, laughed uproariously. Eitri's jaw was hanging open.

"What?" he managed to choke out.

Freyja shrugged, looking uncertain.

He eventually regained control of himself, shaking his head. "You think you know someone..."

"I don't see what's so funny," Freyja pouted.

"Nothing."

"You're laughing about something!"

He made an obvious effort, and straightened his face. "There. Not laughing."

"But you were laughing. What was so funny? Out with it, Brokk!"

"Where is Nanna?" Eitri suddenly asked, afraid that the conversation would turn unsuitable and she'd walk in at the wrong moment.

"Balder stopped by, they've gone for a walk." Freyja's eyes narrowed. "Now. Tell me what is so funny!"

Brokk hesitated.

"Tell. Me."

"I was only being gentle because I thought you preferred it that way!"

Freyja blinked. "All these years?"

"Ever since you told me that you felt like I was always in a race to see who finished first."

"I could have been more gentle," Eitri put it, "at least at the beginnings. Why have you never said anything?"

Freyja shrugged. "Because I thought it was working just fine."

The brothers exchanged looks.

"We definitely need to improve communication," Eitri muttered.

"You mean you will," Brokk corrected quietly. "I expect that you two will find new ways to please each other, after I'm gone."

That put an end to any lightheartedness.

"I'm a little tired," Brokk continued. "I think I'd best get to bed."

"I'll help," Eitri volunteered.

Freyja nodded. "I'll be along in a few minutes."

Brokk held out his arm, and Eitri ducked under it and helped him to his feet. The brothers went up the stairs together, Brokk directing his brother which room they needed to go to. Eitri's jaw dropped as they entered Freyja's room.

"Does she have enough mirrors?"

Brokk chuckled. "Nobody has said that our Vanir was humble."

"But... there's so _many_!"

"Yes, there are. She can arrange them so that one little candle lights the whole room. And then she glows..."

Eitri's eyes went dreamy. "Brother, I have a confession to make. I want to sleep with your wife."

Brokk started roaring with laughter again. Eitri joined in.

"_Now_ what are you two laughing about?"

"Nothing!" Brokk wheezed, doubled over with laughter. Without warning, his laugh began a painful-sounding cough. Eitri and Freyja rushed to his side.

"I thought mother healed that!" Freyja cried.

He straightened up, looking fine. "She did, I just inhaled too fast and choked. You two worry too much!"

"I worry too much?" Freyja muttered, smoothing his hair from his forehead.

"Yes."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Eitri slipped out of the room to let them alone. He wandered back to the guest room and laid down. He wanted to request sharing a bed with the two of them, even if nothing was to happen he didn't want to be alone. His mind wandered to Gaea but he shut that thought down very quickly.

_ I have to learn to be lonely_, he thought. The thought only made him sad, but he knew he had to bear it. _Better to learn now, than after..._

"Where is everybody?" Nanna's voice wafted up the stairs. "I thought we were going to play a card game! Hello?"

Freyja's footsteps echoed on the stairs as she went to talk to her daughter. Eitri toyed with getting up again. Instead, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**#**

***Faraldar is an OC from my story The Heart of Everything**


	10. Chapter 10

Eitri woke by turning over too far and tumbling from the unfamiliar bed. He sat up, yawning. Where was he? Oh. Right. Freyja's house... It felt very strange and almost indecent to be in her home, even though he had been staying there for several days. She had never permitted them to come anywhere near her properties, except for extremely rare occasions. He had never seen _inside_ it before.

A knock came on the door, and then Nanna's voice. "Eitri? We're going to have lunch soon, Mor wants to know if you'd like some."

"Please. I'll be down soon."

He heard Nanna's footsteps retreating, and with a sigh stood and dressed. He combed his hair and beard and then went down the stairs and, following the noise of talking, made his way to the kitchen. Brokk and Freyja were already there, Brokk looking in high spirits as he mixed egg with mushrooms, peppers and onion. Freyja gave Eitri a dazzling smile and gestured for him to sit.

"I hope you like pancakes!"

"Er...yes?" It came out as a question as he felt somewhat overwhelmed.

"Good, because we made too many," Nanna put in.

Eitri sat down. "What sort are they, anyway?"

"Potato buttermilk pancakes. It's my own recipe," Nanna announced proudly.

Eitri hoped her baking was better than her art. He took a tentative bite, chewing slowly.

Nanna stared at him, waiting for a response.

He swallowed. "It's... interesting."

Nanna wilted. "You mean terrible. I'm not good at anything. "

"It's not terrible!" Eitri reassured. "You just need practice in the kitchen."

Nanna sighed and sat down. "That's what everybody says about everything I do."

She folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them. "Why can't I be _good_ at anything?"

"You're good at cheering people up."

"But I want to be good at something that isn't dependant on others." She sighed heavily. "All my sisters seem to have talents."

"Maybe you just need to practice until you're better. Talents take time to develop, they don't spring up overnight."

"But I've tried almost everything! I don't have any skills."

Eitri smiled. "I used to say the same thing. It took years for me to be able to craft the way I can."

"Any ideas for what I could try?"

"Are you giving up metal work?"

"I broke Brokk's foot with my stupid unicorn!"

Eitri blinked - he had thought it was a mountain... "A mishap. You can only get better."

"Another way of saying I have no talent." Nanna stood up, having had enough of this. "I should just give up now, I'm useless!"

"Only if you give up. Nanna, I enjoy working with you."

"Why?"

"The company is nice, and you're a very attentive student."

She smiled weakly. "I just wish I was better at it."

"You'll get better, as long as you don't quit."

"I hope so."

"Just be patient," Eitri advised, taking a big bite of pancakes.

she smiled wistfully before going to get herself a drink. Eitri immediately disposed of the pancake into his napkin. Freyja served out the scrambled eggs and everybody dug in, eating heartily... and avoiding the pancakes. When they were done with breakfast, Eitri glanced at Nanna.

"So are you going to accompany me to the shop today?"

"No," Freyja interrupted. "She has to have a fitting for her wedding dress."

Nanna's hands flew to her mouth. "How did I forget about that?"

"Because you've got a wonderful fashion sense, Nanna, but you're not into dresses like Idunn or me." Freyja laughed and kissed her daughter's forehead.

Nanna laughed. "If I was, we would have bought half the gowns in Asgard by now!"

"That's true," Freyja agreed.

Brokk smiled at their banter, before looking at Eitri. "I can come to the shop with you, if you like, just to see what you are currently making."

Eitri's brows rose. "I thought you were moving back."

"I am, but not today. I just thought I could keep you company, since your apprentice is busy."

"I'd appreciate it."

Brokk smiled. "That's settled then. Shall we be off?"

"Let's," Eitri agreed.

They quickly bade farewell to Freyja and Nanna, leaving quickly, Brokk leaning on Eitri.

"It's good to have the smell of the forge again," Brokk sighed as they entered the shop.

"You missed the smell of molten metal and acrid smoke?"

"I did."

"Why?"

Brokk sat down with a sigh. "Because I did. Anyway, what are you working on?"

"Not much, to be honest. Trying to keep Nanna from burning down the place is a full-time job. She reminds me a lot of me when I was first learning the forge..." Eitri smiled fondly.

Brokk smiled as well. "I suppose one has to be at least partly dwarf in order to really have any skill at the forge. Poor Nanna..."

Eitri's brows shot up. "What do you mean?"

Brokk winced. "Nothing."

His brother folded his arms. "That sort of comment is not 'nothing', what did you mean?"

Brokk sighed. "Brother, you remember the times when Freyja would wake up in tears after the demon's attack on Asgard, all those years ago?"

"It attacked her daughter, she was having nightmares."

"Lord Tyr was killed in the attack."

Eitri's eyes narrowed. "Meaning?"

"What do you think?"

"Brother, whatever you mean to say, just say it."

"Nanna isn't ours any more than Sigyn is."

Eitri's jaw dropped. For a long moment, he couldn't say anything. "Tyr? That giant of a man produced a girl as petite as Nanna?"

"All of Freyja's girls look like her."

"True... wait, didn't Tyr have another daughter? I'm sure Nanna's mentioned her... does she _know_ she has another sister?"

"I doubt it. Freyja has never been eager to share her daughters... I very much doubt that Nanna knows that she's not our kin. Sigyn didn't."

Eitri shook his head. "That's wrong... and it went _so_ well when Sigyn found out!"

"Are _you_ going to tell Freyja that?"

"No!" Eitri shuddered. "I have no intention of dying anytime soon!"

Brokk chuckled. "So you are saying that I should tell her?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. But it's a possibility, isn't it? She's been trying very hard to put me ahead of herself of late... She might actually listen. Or at least, not be angry."

"That is a good point... Anyway, I want to show you this," Eitri plucked a thick chunk of metal from the table. "Nanna made this yesterday. What do you suppose it is?"

Brokk studied it. "A tree?"

"Apparently it's a bush."

"Well, at least it's somewhat recognisable."

"Yes... Nanna's problem is that she's impatient with herself. If she'd only take a little more time..." Eitri sat down. "Are you sure she was not sired by one of us?"

"Certain of it. Freyja confirmed it herself."

Eitri sighed. "That is one complicated family."

"At least we get to be a part of it now, right?"

The younger dwarf was silent, a troubled frown coming over his face.

"Eitri?"

"I... I never was like you, Brokk. I didn't feel the need for family. Or at least, I didn't think I did. But I like having Nanna around. I liked thinking that she could be my daughter."

Brokk sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you."

"Are _any_ of them mine?"

"Var and Lofn are for certain."

"The two that wanted the least to do with us..."

"Idunn was worse for that."

Eitri managed a smile. "She basically started it, didn't she?"

Brokk nodded. "I suppose she had good reason."

Eitri shrugged. "Do you feel up to doing some polishing? I've got a ruby that Nanna dropped into tar."

Brokk flinched. "Give it to me, I'll see if I can rescue it."

They younger dwarf retrieved the stone and handed it over. Brokk retrieved a thick cloth and began scrubbing at it. The brothers enjoyed working together in silence, Eitri fashioning a small brooch.

"Shouldn't you open the store, brother?" Brokk asked eventually. "I'm sure there are customers waiting to purchase something.

"They can wait. I have to get these done-"

"I could try to run the store," Nanna's bright voice put in.

Both dwarves jumped; neither of them had heard her come in. She looked excited, setting down a basket of bread.

They exchanged looks. Brokk spoke carefully. "Are you sure you want to, Nanna? It can get very busy."

"You've got the prices on everything, I'm sure I can accept money!"

"People often try to haggle," Eitri warned.

"I can try, though, right?" Nanna's eyes were excited and pleading.

Eitri felt himself cracking and looked at Brokk for help. Brokk shrugged helplessly. Eitri sighed.

"Alright... but come and get one of us if you're unsure, alright?"

Nanna nodded eagerly, beaming. She skipped back out of the storefront and Brokk and Eitri looked at each other, shrugging.

Eitri brightened as an idea came to him. "Maybe it won't be so bad if you sit beside Nanna, giving advice? No customer will try to fool _you_."

Brokk nodded. "Good thinking, Brother, it's not as if I can really forge much." He lumbered out slowly to join Nanna.

Nanna was sitting at the front desk, upright and alert, her gaze fixed on the door as though she expected a horde of haggling customers to burst in at any moment. Brokk sat beside her, resting his elbows on the counter and smiling.

"I thought I'd keep you company, since I can't help Eitri anymore." His eyes were sad.

Nanna's brow furrowed. "Should I go help him, then? I can do some things alright. I'm very good at the bellows now. Mostly."

"No, I'd be overwhelmed by customers."

She glanced sceptically at the empty shop. Brokk tried a different tactic.

"You don't want to leave me all by myself?"

"Alright. If you think it'd be better for me to stay out here."

They sat in silence for a while, waiting for any customers to come in.

"This is really boring."

Brokk shrugged. "Eitri and I used to reminisce on our childhood when business was slow. Why don't you tell me a story of yours?"

Nanna tapped her fingers against the countertop. "I guess I could tell you when I first met Balder."

"Please do."

"I was eleven years old at the time, and had been exploring in Queen Frigga's garden. I heard a rustling from inside a hedge. A boy was hiding there..."

#

"Freyja!"

Freyja turned to see Frigga hurrying towards her. She waited for the queen to catch up.

"How are you faring?"

"Well enough. I will be more relaxed when this wedding is over with though!"

Frigga laughed. "I would have thought you'd be used to this by now. You've arranged weddings for seven daughters!"

"Yes, but none of those have been a royal wedding. Honestly, this whole affair is a royal pain in my-"

"Anyway," Frigga interrupted, shaking her head. "I was wondering how your dw- Brokk was faring."

"As well as can be expected. There's only a few days left..." Freyja hung her head. Frigga put a comforting hand on her arm. "He'll die only a few days after Nanna's wedding."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Freyja's eyes filled with tears. "I wish Ve was with me."

"His day is coming up in a month or so."

"I know. But a few hours once a year... It's not enough. I know it's more than what most people have, but..."

Frigga sighed, not knowing how to answer.

"I know that Odin thinks very poorly of me, and my behavior. He thinks that it's an insult to Ve's memory. But I never stopped loving him. Never. Every day, I wish there was some way to have him back!" Freyja blinked rapidly, and managed a smile. "While we're both here, why don't we stop by the florist and make sure that everything is as it should be?"

"If you like," Frigga replied, a bit stunned by Freyja's outburst. The Vanir woman did not usually show so much emotion... She resolved to talk to Odin about it later.

"Yes, let's," Freyja said, a mask of brightness locking down over her. "I swear, this wedding is going to send me to my grave!"

"Odin said the same!" Frigga laughed. "But you're both drama queens."

"Are we?"

"You are!"

The women continued on, laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: attempted rape in this chapter.**

**This chapter runs at the same time as chapter 25 of The Gathering Storm.**

**#**

Three days after Nanna's wedding, Freyja was fighting back tears as she looked at the grey stone in her hand. One. One more day. She could hear Eitri and Brokk murmuring in the other room, but not what they were saying. She replaced the stone and stood up. She should change into her nightdress...

"Freyja?" Eitri called. He appeared in her doorway. "Brokk wants to see you... there's a knock at the store, I have to go see who it is."

She swallowed heavily, smoothing her dress as she stood, nodding at Eitri. He hovered awkwardly for a few seconds before practically running up the stairs, as if he was afraid to stay. Freyja walked slowly into the room, where Brokk lay propped in bed.

He smiled to see her. "Freyja. I suppose this is the last night."

"I suppose it is."

He lifted his arms weakly, reaching out to her. She crawled into his embrace, holding him as tightly as she dared.

"I love you, Freyja. I just want you to know that."

"I know."

Brokk closed his eyes. "I'm glad you're with me... But go get Eitri, will you? I want both of you here."

Freyja nodded again. Gently she detangled herself from Brokk's arms and went up the stairs to the shop. Eitri was there, talking with all the girls. Freyja raised a brow.

"We want to spend the night," Nanna explained in a subdued voice. "All eight of us. We can sleep on the floors."

"But you've just married," Freyja protested, moving to cup Nanna's face in her hand. "And Balder lost Odin. He needs you right now."

"I talked to him. He said... that at least one of us should be able to say goodbye to ..." she choked, but brought herself back under control. "He thinks I should be here."

Eitri looked uncertain of himself. "I'm sure that Brokk would like to see you, but it's not necessary to spend the night-"

"We know," Idunn interrupted. "We had a vote, though. We want to."

"I don't mind, but it isn't up to me." Freyja looked at Eitri, who was standing there, stunned.

"I... I suppose we can find blankets," he mumbled. "This way."

Brokk's eyes were open again when the posse filed downstairs. His brows rose to see the girls, but Freyja hurriedly explained. His eyes moistened.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Idunn, apparently spokesperson for all of them, replied gently. "We know we haven't always been... as kind to you as we should, Father, but we'd like to apologize, and make up for it now, if you'll forgive us." Her eyes shone with tears.

"If you will forgive me for pretending that none of you existed."

They exchanged looks. And all nodded.

"Goodnight, Father," Nanna whispered, coming forward and kissing his cheek. "Goodbye."

Sigyn repeated it, and then the triplets, then Lofn, and Var with Idunn last. Tears were shining in all of their eyes. Eitri quietly ushered them out, handing out blankets and finding comfortable places for them all to sleep. Freyja slipped fully clothed into the bed next to Brokk and buried her face into his shoulder. He stroked her hair.

"It's going to be alright."

"I wish I could be certain of that."

"I do, too... Freyja? Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here. I think... I have regrets still, but at least I don't have as many as I thought I would." Brokk smiled at her. "It's time to sleep, now. Can you get Eitri?"

Freyja nodded and went and found the younger brother, bringing him back to Brokk's room.

"Do you need anything?" Eitri asked.

Brokk shook his head. "I just want both of you with me."

Freyja wiped at her eyes and then climbed into the bed, wrapping her arms around Brokk as she lay down. Eitri slid under the blankets after her, wrapping his arms around her. Freyja could hear the whispers of her eight daughters in the corridor beyond; dwarf buildings had no doors. Soon she felt Brokk's breath become deep and even. Eitri's body shuddered with silent sobs. She tried to stay awake, but eventually drifted to sleep.

When she woke, Brokk's skin was cold and his breath stilled forever.

#

Freyja wept beneath her black veil as she followed after the casket bearing Brokk's body to the waterfront. Eitri was pulling the small buggy, struggling to keep his head raised, tears pouring down his face. Dis had returned to Asgard and walked beside Eitri, but he refused to let her help him pull the buggy. Freyja's eight daughters walked with him. Gaea and Frey walked behind them. They reached the waterfront in silence; they were the only ones there. So different from the splendour of Odin's funeral, only the previous day... Freyja's heart ached. _I will have to go help Frigga the best I can. She's lost her husband and now has a kingdom to run. She didn't even know it was going to happen._

"Born of forges, laid to rest by water," Dis murmured.

"It is our way, and Brokk agreed." Freyja stated, her voice distant.

She had purchased a boat for the occasion. Eitri and Frey together lifted the casket out of the buggy and put it in the boat. Dis turned her face away as the boat began to drift. Tears streamed down Eitri and Freyja's faces. Sigyn swallowed hard as she lit her hand, and set the boat ablaze. Brokk had been so kind to her, in her worst time... he deserved more than _this_!

"Sigyn?"

She swallowed heavily knowing that it was time for her to recite her poem. She took a deep breath, thinking of the first words, and beginning to speak...

When the voices of children are heard on the green,  
And laughing is heard on the hill,  
My heart is at rest within my breast,  
And everything else is still.

'Then come home, my children, the sun is gone down,  
And the dews of night arise;  
Come, come leave off play, and let us away  
Till the morning appears in the skies.'

'No, no, let us play, for it is yet day,  
And we cannot go to sleep;  
Besides, in the sky the little birds fly,  
And the hills are all cover'd with sheep.'

'Well, well, go and play till the light fades away,  
And then go home to bed.'  
The little ones leapèd, and shoutèd, and laugh'd  
And all the hills echoèd.**

Everyone was crying by the time she was finished.

"That's not a funerary poem," Dis muttered.

"I know. I just thought he would like it."

"He would have." Eitri's voice cracked as the mourners gathered into one group.

"So... what now?" Nanna looked around helplessly.

"We go back to life." Dis wiped her eyes. "Nothing else to do, child. He's gone and we can't bring him back. "

Eitri stared at his mother for a minute, before muttering something unintelligible and storming off.

"That was cold." Freyja chided.

"Girl, I lost three children in the womb and four in early childhood. My mother died before I started to bleed and the aunt who claimed me hated children. You move on after loss or you die. No other way." With a straight back, Dis walked away and didn't turn back.

Freyja wrapped her arms around herself, shivering, as her daughters gathered around her.

"Are you going to be alright, Mor?"

"Yes... I should go be with Eitri."

Idunn nodded, leading her sisters away silently. Freyja followed Eitri, her heart heavy.

"I'm going to the shop," Nanna said, subdued. "I think that I'll send a message to Balder though. So he knows where I am."

"Fair enough." Idunn nodded. "What are the rest of you going to do?"

"I'm going home," Lofn said. "Skaldi will be getting hungry."

"I think I'll just take a walk," Sigyn said. "Maybe I'll just go home."

"I'll walk with you," Frey volunteered. "I've been wanted to talk with you anyway."

Sigyn's interest was piqued. "Of course... but what about?"

"Let's just walk," Frey suggested.

Sigyn nodded, taking his arm as they left.

"I think we're going to go riding," Syn muttered, the triplets moving off as one, leaving Idunn and Var.

"Skadi and Gullveig will be arriving for the wedding soon. I need to make my house ready for them," the younger sister said.

"I'll help you," Idunn replied and together they started off.

#

"What did you want to speak with me about?" Sigyn looked inquisitively at Frey.

"We haven't had a proper chance to talk about Njord."

"I don't want-"

"Sigyn, please."

She twisted her hands. "You know what happened, why do we need to talk about it?"

"Why didn't you tell me when it happened?"

"I didn't want to tell anyone, I was so scared..."

Frey sighed and put an arm around her. "Your mother didn't tell me, either. What is it about me that isn't trustworthy?"

"Nothing!" Sigyn assured quickly. "In my opinion, though... you're such a good person, and I'd hate to be the one responsible for making you a murderer."

"Sigyn, I fought in battles. I've killed more people than I can remember, and those wars... I don't even know if they're justified. But killing Njord would be."

"I don't want his blood on my hands, Uncle."

Frey was silent for a moment. "Then I won't kill him."

"Why don't I find that reassuring?" She shook her head. "Uncle, just let it go, please!"

"I'll feel better when Njord is no longer in Asgard."

"Then let him go back to Vanaheim, just don't go after him, please! I don't want you punished or executed for treason!"

"I'm not a citizen of Vanaheim anymore. And I'm sure Odin will be lenient considering the circumstances. Plus I am one of his most highly decorated soldiers."

"Uncle. No. Please!"

"Give me one _good_ reason not to!"

"Because _I_ am begging you not to! And if you can't respect my feelings..."

Frey kicked the dirt savagely. "Why are you protecting him?!"

"I'm protecting _you_! Do you really think that revenge to worth more than my family?"

He huffed out a deep breath. "No."

"Then _please_. Stay safe for me?"

Frey stared at her for a long minute. And nodded.

They were at Sigyn's house by then.

"Do you want me to stay for a while?"

"No, I'm not going to stay long. I just have a few things to get."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine, Uncle Frey. Honest. I just need to spend some time in my own house."

"Alright..."

Frey left, walking slowly. He didn't like leaving Sigyn alone, but he had to respect her feelings. Besides, Njord was probably passed out drunk somewhere, like he had been since the wedding. He passed Gaea coming the other direction.

"How are you?" his mother asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. I'd be better if Sigyn let me help her... Maybe you could talk to her?"

Gaea nodded. "Is she indoors now?" At Frey's nod of confirmation, she quickly made her way into Sigyn's house.

_Maybe I should go see how Loki is doing..._ Frey thought, thinking of his nephew. _Or Atum._

Frey shook his head. Perhaps he had better just go home.

#

Gaea entered the house and immediately knew something was wrong. She headed for the stairs at once, instinctively knowing where to find Sigyn. When she emerged in her granddaughter's room, she saw an overturned mattress, and Sigyn in her under dress, shivering as Njord held a knife to her throat and kissed her.

Gaea saw red. She flared up instantly, causing Njord to cry out. He stumbled away from Sigyn and tripped, landing hard. He blinked, and then laughed. In response she kicked him in the throat.

"Sigyn, are you hurt?"

"N-no."

"Leave. I will deal with _this_."

Gaea turned back to the creature before her. She could count the number of people she had killed on one hand. Well. Now it seemed she was going to have to use two.

#

Sigyn's hands trembled as she fixed the tea, while Gaea sat serenely at the table. She had come down the stairs two minutes ago, telling her that Njord was no longer an issue. That could only mean one thing...

She swallowed, gathering her courage. "What did you do, Grandmother?"

"Don't concern yourself, Sigyn. Atum will be here soon and we'll dispose of the body."

Sigyn sat down heavily, her eyes widening. "You killed him?"

"I trusted him with my children, and he betrayed that trust."

"But..." She couldn't imagine gentle, sweet Gaea _killing_ anyone!

"What's done is done."

"But... what if anyone finds out it was you?" Sigyn felt no grief for Njord- perhaps she was in shock?

"What if they do?"

Sigyn swallowed. Gaea sounded so cold! "Aren't you worried at all?"

"No."

A knock at the door stopped Sigyn from saying anything else, as Gaea calmly stood to answer it.

Atum stood there, and he ducked in. "Where?"

"Upstairs."

Atum nodded and glanced at Sigyn. "Are you alright?"

She nodded mutely. Atum made his way upstairs, returning shortly with the body wrapped in a sheet. Sigyn was glad she didn't have to see Njord's face again, dead or not... Memories of what he had tried to do assaulted her, and she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. Gaea sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"It will get better, I swear."

She rested her head on her grandmother's shoulder. "I hope you're right..."

Atum hefted the body over his shoulder. "Gaea, Loki needs to be here, accounted for. Njord's body will be found soon. Loki's whereabouts must be verifiable by someone other than his wife."

Sigyn groaned. "But couldn't you set him up to be with Thor or something? Why here?"

Gaea raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would _want_ to see him."

"Well, I don't! I haven't wanted to, not since I found out..."

"Since you found out he's your brother?"

"Yes. It's just hard."

Gaea honestly couldn't think of how to comfort her, so settled for simply placing an arm around Sigyn's shoulders.

#

Freyja sat perched on the edge of the bed in her guest room as Eitri lay on the mattress, having just gone to sleep. She hummed softly, stroking his hair. It had taken a while to convince him to come back to her house, but once there he had wrapped his arms around her and wept like a baby. Now, though, she found herself unable to sleep. Slipping out of the room, she went downstairs and made herself some tea. Brokk was gone. She was a widow again. What would they do now?

_Move on with life,_ she thought. _Just like Dis said. There is nothing else we can do. _She sighed heavily. _Does Eitri want me to sleep beside him, or would I be better off giving him his privacy?_

"What do _I_ want now?" she wondered aloud.

No quick answer came. She sipped her tea miserably. There was a knock on the door. She set her tea down and answered it to see Prince Thor standing on her doorstep. She was surprised, and her brows rose.

"Prince Thor. What brings you to my door?" she asked coolly.

"I hate to bring bad news, my lady, but... your father was found murdered this morning."

Freyja's jaw dropped. _What_? she thought and _Finally_! "Are you sure?"

"Are you quite well, my lady?" Thor looked like he was fearing for her sanity.

"Sorry," Freyja brought herself back under control. What must this look like to Thor? "I don't expect that's the normal reaction for a daughter to have, finding out her father is murdered."

Thor blinked. "Do you have any idea who might have-"

"Yes. Atum."

"What?" Thor looked like a brick had hit his head. "Why?"

"Because he found out some things that Njord did. And he's not a forgiving person." Freyja frowned. Gaea and Atum were both approaching, a slightly disapproving expression on her face. Perhaps she should have waited to talk about this... "Should I have asked you about it first, though?"

"Yes, you should have."

Freyja barely kept herself from flinching at Atum's cold tone. He gave her an apologetic look, and she shrugged slightly.

Thor sighed, looking extremely uncomfortable. "I suppose you're not going to explain what Njord did, exactly?"

"You suppose right." Atum replied flatly.

"What am I supposed to tell people then?" Thor challenged.

"Tell them you cannot challenge the god-slayer."

Gaea put an arm around her youngest son. Thor sighed heavily, looking defeated.

"There will be people wanting to know why... Whatever he has done, Njord was still king of Vanaheim... this won't be forgotten soon." He gave Atum a significant look.

Atum met his gaze without blinking. "I would let them all know the truth, except that would cause more grief than closure."

A look of surprise came over Thor's face. "Why? What could possibly be so bad?"

Freyja decided it was time for this to end. "None of your business!"

Thor looked confused. And irritated. Freyja sighed. This was going to be a long conversation.

#

"Are you alright?" Balder asked, squeezing Nanna's hand.

She nodded quietly. "I just... all this death, first your father, then Brokk, now my grandfather..." her eyes welled. _I shouldn't even be sad that Njord is dead, should I? After what he did to Sigyn... I don't know what to think!_

Balder pulled her into his embrace. "At least we have each other, right?"

She nodded again, laying her head on his shoulder.

He stroked her golden hair. "I love you, Nanna."

"I love you, too."

"I... I just..." Balder's voice broke. "I just can't stop thinking that Father's never going to meet any of his grandchildren. That our children will never meet their grandfather."

She stroked his hair quietly.

"Promise me you'll never leave me, Nanna. No matter what."

"Of course I won't!" The idea horrified her.

"And if I die too you'll find a good man that will treat you right and fall in love, right? You won't cling to me obsessively like your mother does with Ve? Promise me!"

She swallowed hard. "I'll try not to... but you're not going anywhere, right?"

Balder managed a watery smile at her. "Not if I have any say in the matter. I'm sorry. I'm just..."

"I understand." Nanna wrapped her arms around him. "You lost your father."

He nodded, eyes full. "But so did you."

"I didn't really know him." Unexpectedly the fullness of that statement hit her and she was weeping like a baby. "I didn't even know my father, and now he's gone!"

Balder didn't speak, just holding her as she cried.

"Maybe we can go pick daisies later," he suggested softly. "We always said that daisies made everything better."

She gave him a watery smile. "That would be nice."

He took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"We'd probably better get to supper... Your mother will be expecting us."

He led her away, back indoors. She didn't see the flash of despair in his eyes.

**#**

**** Nurse's Song by William Blake**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: there is some racy talking as well as sexual behavior in this chapter.**

**#**

Freyja turned over again, still not used to sleeping without Brokk. They'd been married for only a few months, but she had gotten used to sharing a room with him, even as he weakened. In the next room, she could hear Eitri moving around as well. Sliding out of bed, she decided that she might at least be able to keep him company.

Slipping into his room, she watched him for a moment before he noticed her. He had lost weight over the months of Brokk's illness, and plainly hadn't slept well since he passed. Freyja had a sneaking suspicion that if she wasn't there, he wouldn't attempt to eat or sleep at all! He noticed her then.

"Lady Freyja?" His voice was dull. lifeless.

She moved to sit beside him. "Why have you started calling me that again, Eitri? I asked you to use my name years ago." She smoothed a wisp of hair back from his face.

He caught her hand in his, clasping it. "I thought you wouldn't want me to address you familiarly, now that things have changed."

She shook her head. "He would not want us to drift apart... and neither do I. We still have each other, Eitri, and we both miss Brokk."

"I wonder what he would say if he could see us," Eitri whispered.

"He'd probably ask if he could join us," Freyja laughed, sliding under the blankets.

"I don't know if I quite feel like it, Freyja."

"That's alright. I just don't want to me alone." She turned and snuggled against his chest, pressing herself tightly to him. "Did I make him happy? At the end?"

Eitri smiled. "He said- some of his last words- that you were the best thing to ever happen to him."

Freyja's eyes misted over, and she clung to Eitri, seeking comfort. He smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead. She buried her face into his shoulder, pressing herself tightly against him. He was still for a moment and then his hand lightly brushed down her back.

"Thought you said you didn't want to," she murmured, knotting her fingers into his hair.

"Changed my mind." Eitri's voice was husky as he kissed her.

#

"Well it looks like you had quite the night!" Gaea exclaimed as Freyja wandered into the kitchen where she and Sigyn were breakfasting.

Freyja yawned and then nodded with a satisfied grin on her face. "I had a wonderful night!"

Sigyn smirked but shook her head. "I don't understand you sometimes, Mor."

Freyja raised her eyebrows. "Sigyn, you've been married now, surely you understand why I seek pleasure? You're not a maiden anymore!"

Sigyn winced.

"What don't you understand?" Gaea interrupted.

"Why..." Sigyn hesitated. "Why you like it so much. You talk about having pleasure but I've never really..."

Freyja frowned. "Did you not like making love with Theoric?"

Sigyn shook her head. "It was pleasant enough, I suppose, but you always look as though you're glowing the next morning. I never felt that way."

Freyja and Gaea glanced at each other.

"Sigyn, are you telling me that you have never experienced an orgasm?"

Sigyn's went scarlet and she hesitated a long time. "I don't know. My experience was only with Theoric."

"You've never pleasured yourself?"

"Mor!" Sigyn covered her ears. "Do we have to talk about this?"

"You brought it up," Gaea reminded her.

"And it is of concern to me if my daughter has never had _real_ pleasure!"

"I am rapidly deciding that I don't want to discuss this." Sigyn buried her crimson face in her hands.

Gaea patted her head, her expression amused and sympathetic. "Freyja, I thought you would have taught your daughters to be bolder than this!"

"So did I. But Sigyn's always been rebellious; she just loves to spite me by being prim and proper," Freyja said teasingly. "I swear, I don't know what to do with her!"

Sigyn groaned theatrically in despair. "Leave me _alone_!"

Freyja and Gaea smothered laughs, though Gaea quickly grew somber again. "Sigyn, don't you think you _should_ talk about this?"

"Why?" Sigyn finally looked up. "Theoric is gone. There is no-one lined up outside my door to marry me. I doubt that any men would so much as look at me these days. Except for reasons I _don't_ want them to look at me for."

Freyja frowned. "I'm sure that there is some lovesick fool out there just waiting for you to look up and see him. Just waiting to sweep you off your feet and into the marriage gazebo."

Sigyn snorted softly in disbelief. "And we can resume this talk when I find him."

"Maybe we need to get more eyes searching," Gaea suggested.

Sigyn shrugged. "I'm not sure I _want_ to marry again."

Freyja's brows rose. "Thinking of following your mother's path?"

Sigyn was silent.

Gaea's eyes locked on her daughter's. Freyja winced as she realised why that had been tactless.

"Sigyn, I didn't mean-"

"Why not?" Sigyn interrupted suddenly, her gaze locked on her hands. "I'm already a whore. What difference does it make if I enjoy being one?"

Gaea put her hand over Sigyn's. "Having some _madman_ force you does not make you a whore."

Sigyn finally looked up. "Is that why I never enjoyed it? Because my first time was like that?"

Gaea shook her head slowly. "My first time was not by choice, either. In fact, Chthon held me for months, maybe even years, repeatedly forcing me." Both Sigyn and Freyja went pale, but niether could find the words to speak. Gaea squeezed their hands. "But I have learned to enjoy intercourse. Perhaps you and Theoric were simply not matched physically."

"He had you for months?" Freyja mumbled.

Gaea sighed. "Yes. But let's not talk about that. Sigyn, are you seriously considering the lifestyle of your mother?"

Sigyn's gaze dropped again. "I don't know. I'm supposed to be the goddess of fidelity!"

"You didn't choose that title," Freyja reminded her. "But all the same, this isn't something to do lightly."

"You don't think I know that?" Sigyn snapped. "You don't think I've seen the way people treat you because of your reputation?"

"Then don't be like me."

"But I _want_ to!" Sigyn buried her head in her arms. "At least, sometimes..."

Freyja sighed heavily. "I don't want that for you."

"I know."

Freyja gently stroked her daughter's hair, pleading silently with Gaea for help. The Elder goddess shrugged helplessly. She wasn't entirely certain what to do with Sigyn. She was very much like Freyja in her stubbornness... and very much like Atum in repressing her emotions.

"I just think that maybe if I was involved with other men, I could stop thinking about _him_."

Gaea's brow furrowed, but Freyja knew who she was talking about. "Loki."

Sigyn's head bobbed in a single nod. "It's unhealthy, the way I'm so... _obsessed_ with him. He's my _brother_!"

"You didn't know-"

"It doesn't matter. He is, and I always thought I was in love with him."

"Maybe if you left Asgard for a while, explored the other realms," Freyja offered tentatively.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

Gaea reached across the table and put her hand over Sigyn's. "You could come to Midgard."

Sigyn shook her head. "Everybody dies on Midgard."

"Everyone dies eventually, Sigyn." Gaea's eyes were sad.

"I don't intend to walk down the street and look at children who will be dead within a century," Sigyn snapped back. She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be like this."

Gaea put her hand on her shoulder. "Please, consider it?"

Sigyn shrugged.

"What are you going to do then?" Freyja asked.

Sigyn's expression was confused and frustrated. She threw her hands up into the air. "Sleep with hundreds of men and have fatherless children, just like you!"

"This is going nowhere, you're just getting upset-" Gaea started.

"If you're determined to do that, Sigs," Freyja interrupted slowly. "I can talk to Eitri. If you're going to have illicit affairs, _I_ for one would at least like to know that your lovers treat you with some respect. And Eitri will never try to make you do anything you're uncomfortable with, and he'll make sure that you enjoy it."

Sigyn's jaw hung open and she stared at her mother in shock. She began to say something, thought better of it, got to her feet and stormed off, slamming the door behind her. Freyja and Gaea both heard the sob catch in her throat.

"Was that wise?" Gaea asked.

Freyja shrugged. "Maybe it will snap her to her senses. And if not, then I was serious. I'd rather her be with Eitri than some dirty pup that things that he has a right to do whatever he wants and leave her completely unsatisfied."

Gaea shook her head. "Freyja... you should try and work out what's really troubling her."

"She doesn't talk to me."

"Maybe it's that you just don't listen."

Freyja sighed heavily. Silence filled the room.

#

Sigyn wandered aimlessly for a while, unable to stop herself thinking of Loki. _I shouldn't feel this way, I know that, he is my half-brother... _This train of thought led to thoughts of Atum, though, which didn't improve her mood. She found herself back by the lake she had almost burned to ashes weeks ago. She still remembered how angry she had been, how the light and flame had surged up inside her...

Thinking of it had been a mistake. Her hands were glowing again, flames licking at the air. Fortunately it seemed to be heat-free this time, but how long would that last?

She tried to think of cool things – water, snow, ice – in the hopes it would douse the energy. Thoughts of how Loki had calmed her before floated in her mind, and the light began to turn to fire. _No, no... snow, ice, cold... just think of cold! _The flaring light encompassed her body, and she shut her eyes against the glare. It faded shortly afterwards. She shivered, and looked around.

"Well, I wanted ice..." she muttered, stunned. Somehow, and she had no idea how, her abilities had brought her to Jotunheim. _Now _what was she supposed to do?

_ There's no use in standing out here to freeze!_

"Hello?" she called, but only silence answered her. She looked around, but there didn't seem to be any landmarks that she could see. She swallowed. Could she make her way back to Asgard with her powers? Quickly she discarded the idea. She had no idea how to use them!

"Only one thing to do," she told herself, looking at the sky. She found the sun, mentally marked its position, and began to walk, stopping every now and then to call for help.

A wind started to blow shortly after she started walking, and she pulled her thin up over her head, shivering. _Now I could use some fire!_ But though she concentrated, nothing happened. Sleet began pouring on her, and then it turned to snow and then hail. Sigyn ran blindly, desperate to find some sort of shelter. She shouted herself hoarse.

_ I'm going to die!_

Something ran into her. Something big and blue. She stared up, blinking at the ice coating her lashes. A Jotunn stared down at her. It said something, but Sigyn couldn't hear what. Then it picked her up. Sigyn buried herself as much as she could in the fur coat it was wearing. She bounced in its arms, the hail pounding both of them. And then the hail and the wind stopped.

The Jotunn put her down, and she pushed back the frozen shawl from off her head. She was in a building of some sort, and there was a fire in the center of the room. She immediately went to it, holding out her hands. Turning to look at her rescuer, she recognised the warrior who had escorted Sif, Thor and herself to see Loki when they visited several months ago.

"Thank you," she said.

The Jotunn nodded, looking uncertain. "You are our queen's cousin?"

"What? Oh!" she shook her head. "Right. Loki is _queen_. Yes. Yes, I'm his cousin." _And his sister, but I'm not telling you that! _"My name is Sigyn. What's yours?"

"Helblindi. I am King Angrboda's cousin. How did you get here?"

Sigyn shrugged. "I'm not certain... But I suppose you'll take me to Loki and Angrboda now?"

Helblindi shook his head. "My lady, we are at a hunting lodge, three days from the city. And that was the start of a storm that will last at least a week, if the clouds read right. I'm afraid you and I are stuck here."

"Oh."

Jotunn and Vanir stared at each other for a long moment before Helblindi roused himself. "Sorry, you must be freezing! Your clothes are soaked..." He looked around helplessly. "I'm afraid I've got nothing you can wear... Here," he shrugged off his coat and held it out, "you can wrap yourself in this..."

Sigyn swallowed, fighting down her anxiety. She did _not _want to be naked alone with this man! Without the coat, he wore only a strip of furs around his waist... _But if he wanted something, I couldn't stop him no matter how many clothes I was wearing, _she told herself. _And I'll freeze to death in this gown!_

She took the heavy fur, and Helblindi turned his back. She turned around as well, draping the fur over her shoulders as she removed her dress. Her under dress was fairly dry still, though, so she left that on as she spread the gown out to dry and wrapped herself up in the fur. It was thick, soft and warm. She turned again, sitting next to the fire.

"You can turn around."

Helblindi did so. He looked awkward. "I'm afraid I don't have very many mushrooms. The fire is going to have to stay low."

Sigyn nodded. "That's fine. Thank you."

Helblindi sat down. An awkward silence fell. Sigyn struggled to come up with something – anything! – to say. The Jotunn wasn't looking at her, and she wasn't looking at him. But the silence seemed oppressive and she _needed_ to break it!

"How is Loki doing?"

"He is an excellent queen for King Angrboda. Together they are building great things." His gaze dropped to the fire.

Sigyn's brow furrowed. Was that a hint of jealousy that she heard in his voice? "That is good."

"Yes. Jotunheim needs them."

This time, Sigyn was certain she knew what she heard. "But not you?"

Helblindi looked up sharply. He opened his mouth in protest, but then swallowed and nodded. "Jotunheim has never needed me. Nobody has."

"I know how that feels," Sigyn replied softly. "Nobody has ever _really_ needed me, either."

"I cannot imagine how that could be true..." Helblindi said. "But I also cannot imagine why a woman as beautiful as you should look so sad."

Sigyn blushed slightly. Flattery had always been poured on her mother and sisters; never her! "Beauty is no cure for life's ills. Besides, my sisters are much prettier than I am."

"Then they must be carved from diamonds."

Sigyn couldn't help but giggle, her face going even redder. "That's a fine silver tongue you have, there, Lord Helblindi."

Looking closely, Sigyn saw his skin had turned slightly turquoise. She remembered Loki saying that was what colour Angrboda turned when she blushed... She swallowed, pulling the fur around herself tighter.

"I saw the way you looked at him," the Jotünn said abruptly. "Loki. You love him, don't you?"

Sigyn was so shocked she couldn't answer.

"The look in your eyes..."

"I-" Sigyn stammered. "I didn't know until a few weeks before he came to Jotunheim that we were cousins. We were very close growing up. I thought I loved him... But that's obviously a moot point now. He's married."

Helblindi nodded slowly. "I know how that feels."

Sigyn's brow furrowed, and then she understood. "Oh. Angrboda?"

Helblindi nodded. "I can't stop thinking of her... Though I know it is wrong. She has never felt that way for me. She would have died before..."

Sigyn sighed. "Life isn't fair."

"My lady... I hope I'm not being too forward..." Helblindi started nervously.

Sigyn bit her lip, wondering what he was going to ask.

"How are you related to Queen Loki?"

"Oh!" That was _not_ what she had been expecting... she couldn't really tell the truth, could she? As far as she knew, the Jotünns still believed Loki to be Laufey's son! "His mother's mother was my grandfather's first wife," she settled on. It was a possibility, after all! "We didn't find out until we looked into it deeper."

"I see..." Helblindi murmured. "And how did you fall in love with him?"

"He was one of my few friends growing up. I've always been a... reserved person. I hardly talk this much to my own family, let alone strangers!" she laughed lightly. "You're something special, I hope you know that."

Helblindi blushed turquoise.

"Anyway. Loki taught me magic when I was thirteen. We spent a lot of time together. And it... just happened. From the moment I saw him I knew that we were bonded... I just didn't realise it was by blood!"

"I don't remember falling in love with Angrboda. She was always there in my life. She's so strong. So full of confidence. She would talk back to my mother, even if it earned her a slap... I always wished I could be frozen like her, not this melted man I am," Helblindi spoke bitterly. He frowned. "Why am I telling _you_ this? I don't even know you!"

"Maybe it's because we're in similar situations?" Sigyn suggested, and then a thought crossed her mind. She bit her lip. Would she be brave enough? If both she and Helblindi were faced with being unable to stop thinking of a person they couldn't have? But could she? A Vanir and a Jotünn? _It's happened before! _

_ But I've _never_! I've thought about it but that's all! Just thought about it... _Except when she went to the dwarves, and thought she would have both of them in you at the same time_. I wasn't going to stop it. It's only because Brokk pointed out that I didn't really want it that it didn't happen._

"Lord Helblindi-" she started, just as Helblindi started, "Lady Sigyn-"

Both stopped and chuckled. Sigyn smiled at the Jotünn; he smiled back. And she saw in his eyes – _thought_ she saw – the same question that was ragging on her mind.

"What were you going to say?" she asked.

He went an even paler shade of turquoise. "I... I probably shouldn't... I was going to ask if I could kiss you."

Sigyn went red, but she laughed gently. "I was going to ask you to kiss me."

"Because I think, maybe, it will help..." Helblindi slowly moved around the fire, closer to her.

"...to help you stop thinking about her?"

"And maybe..."

"...to help me..."

Helblindi was close now. He knelt beside her. He cupped her head in his massive hand and leaned in close. "... to stop thinking of him."

His breath was cool on her lips as he moved closer. His brows were hairless, she noticed, but the lashes around his blood-red eyes were longer even than hers; must be to keep the snow out of them. The raised, darker pattern on his skin was sharp lines, contrasting with the gentleness of his lips as he pressed them to hers.

She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent; like fresh clean air. He was colder than she expected, but her lips still tingled from his touch. He pulled back, his fingers still knotted in her hair, and smiled at her.

"Thank you."

Sigyn nodded. She wanted more. She stared into his eyes, and _knew_ that she saw it in him as well. This time she was the one to kiss him. She dropped the fur entirely, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing his head down to hers. It was like embracing a snowman but even as she shivered heat surged in her. She kissed him hard.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her up to him, holding her so tightly that she could feel the contours of his tendons. Wherever he touched her skin, she felt it freeze and then grow hot. She gasped, stroking his neck and shoulders.

"You smell like... I don't know what, but you smell good," Helblindi muttered. Abruptly, he pulled back. "Am I making you too cold?"

Sigyn shook her head. "I like it."

He brushed her hair back from her face. "You're warmer than I expected."

"Am I making you too warm?"

"No. I like it. Helblindi leaned forward again, but stopped. "You're Loki's cousin."

"So?"

"So he's the queen..."

"Doesn't matter."

"He could have me killed."

"He doesn't decide who I make love to. I do."

Helblindi 's arms were tight around her hips. "Make love?"

Sigyn swallowed, hoping that she hadn't just ruined the moment. She nodded slowly. "If you want to..."

He responded by laying her down in the furs. Every thought fled before her desire; she didn't know at that moment why she had ever been hesitant to do this!

Hours later, she lay with her head on his cool chest. His fingers twined into her hair and the furs were up around her neck.

"My mother always told me I was worthless and that I'd amount to nothing," Helblindi murmured. "Everybody has always called me slush, a melting man or a liquid boy. I suppose they're right. I am weak."

Sigyn traced his chest muscles with her fingers. "There are different types of strength in the universe."

"Perhaps... But I have never done what I wanted, really. I have always put duty first. Duty to Jotunheim. Duty to my mother. People laughed at me for not standing against her, but it is a child's responsibility to support their mother, isn't it? I want to be a good, responsible person."

"I have always felt that way, too. My mother always called me her little rebel because I never really rebelled."

"My mother's dead. I know I shouldn't be glad, but I am. It means I'm free. But it also means I don't really have a purpose anymore... just duty to Jotunheim. And Jotunheim has no need of me."

Sigyn pushed herself up onto her elbow . "Until tonight I have never done anything that I haven't thought about. And you know what? I like it. Acting impulsively."

Helblindi smiled and kissed her. "I like you acting impulsively, too."

"So let's do it."

"What?"

"Act impulsively. Let's forget about duty, and society, and rebelling or thinking or being responsible. Let's just get a ship, you and me. Let's travel the stars and visits worlds that have no names. Let's break away and just _leave!"_

Helblindi's eyes widened. "You and me?"

Sigyn nodded.

"Just leave? Just like that?"

"Why not? I know where the deep-space ships are kept in Asgard, they're easy to fly-"

"Steal a ship?"

Sigyn laughed. "Why not?"

"We don't even know each other!"

"That's what makes it so brilliant." Sigyn sat up. "We don't know each other, we don't have to be ourselves. We can be anybody we want. I could call myself Amora and you could call yourself Skurge."

Helblindi laughed. "What sort of names are those?"

"Untested names. Names that we can create as we go." Her eyes were shining with possibility, a smile breaking across her face.

He tangled his fingers into her golden hair and kissed her. "That sounds..."

Sigyn bit her lip.

"Why not?" Helblindi laughed. "Let's do it!"

It was then that the door flew open. A flurry of wind and snow rushed in, making the fire flicker. Sigyn shivered and dove beneath the furs, peaking up over Helblindi's chest to see who just entered. Her heart froze. Loki cast back his hood, shaking snow from his hair as Angrboda did the same.

"Forgive us, cousin, but we got caught in the snow, and this was the closest-" Angrboda stopped as she realised what she was seeing.

Loki turned to see what had caused her to fall silent, and his eyes widened. His gaze flickered to Sigyn's dress, and back to her face. Sigyn gulped, pulling the furs up to her neck. Helblindi sat up, doing the same.

"Hello, Lady Sigyn," Angrboda greeted, her voice harsh and cold. "I didn't imagine seeing you here!"

Sigyn gulped again... Now what?

**#**

**To be continued in Serpent's Coil, which will be posted on Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl's profile.**


End file.
